Passion Unrestrained
by SolarityKi
Summary: This IS RATED MA For LEMONS!In this intense story, you go from the incredible break up of Bulma and Yamcha, to the dark attraction between Vegeta and Bulma. Vageta may even find that love isn't as far away as he thought it was!
1. Chapter 1 Dissapointment

**Chapter 1 – Disappointment**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the DBZ Characters they are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

**Warning: This chapter has a MAJOR LEMON in it.**

Please leave feedback for me, this is my very first Fanfiction, and I hope it is well received. I will take all reviews in to account, just let me know what you guys would like to see happen later on in the story. I am still writing this. Thank for reading!

* * *

It was 10:00am and Bulma sang in a soft off key voice as she got ready to go to the spa. She had booked the appointment several weeks in advance, because she knew tonight was going to be the night. After years of waiting and planning, she just knew that Yamcha had finally gotten up the nerve to do it, to finally ask her what she had been waiting so many years to hear. She had begun to suspect he would never ask her, because of how distant he had been recently. She had noticed all of the late night phone calls, and all of the random disappearances, but now that he had finally asked her out this evening, she knew what was coming. Still smiling, Bulma walked out of the Capsule Corp. building and dug around in her purse for the perfect capsule to take her to her favorite salon and spa. Pulling out the capsule for a black Mustang GT she tossed it down to open it, and hopped into the car that appeared. She merrily drove to her favorite spa, and decided to pick up a brand new dress for the occasion while she was out.

If Bulma knew how to do anything it was to get beautiful. The technicians at the spa all knew her by her first name. There was no "Miss Briefs this, or Miss Briefs that", just Bulma. As soon as Bulma walked into the door of the spa she was greeted by her favorite salon technician Raphael. She was scheduled for a facial and a manicure and pedicure, and had decided on the spur of the moment to also get her hair done. She spent a wondrous hour getting her facial; she had decided to go with a delicious vanilla cinnamon facial scrub that the salon had just come out with. After her facial she sat in rapt fascination, as always, while Raphael did her toenails and fingernails, in a beautiful red crimson nail polish. While relaxing after her manicure and pedicure Raphael decided to do something new with her hair. He pulled it up into an elegant bun with sexy, sensual, soft curls coming down from the sides, to cup her face lightly and bring attention to her slender neck and shoulders. When Raphael was done with her, she paid him over what he normally asked for and even gave him a huge tip because she was so incredibly happy.

Bulma then decided to go to one of her favorite stores to find just the perfect dress for such a special evening. While she was in the store she found a beautiful black and red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and stopped midway up her thigh, to show just the right amount of skin. The sleeves of the dress made her shoulders bare, but wrapped around the upper part of her arms, giving her a square neckline that showcased her pale succulent breasts, to where they teased out at anyone walking by. When purchasing the dress, she found the perfect pair of shoes. They were black high heels, with ties that went up to around mid calf showing off her long slender legs, and matching perfectly with the dress. She had her accessories for tonight all picket out; she would be wearing a black pearl choker and black pearl earrings that dangled down, only to showcase more of her lovely neck. Bulma looked up at the clock to see that it was 5:00pm and realized she had spent nearly the whole day getting everything ready, and it was time to head home and put the entire outfit together. As Bulma pulled up to her Capsule Corp home Yamcha was in a much different state indeed.

* * *

"Oh Yaumcha, please harder, do it harder for me." Marron gasped as Yamcha placed his cock deep inside of her, only giving the merest thought to Bulma, who he would be seeing that night. He leaned down to take one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking on it while she moaned his name. He found a rhythm and kept to it, biting down softly on her pink delicate nipples. He had her delicious ass cupped in both hands as he rocked in and out of her giving her as much pleasure as he could. He massaged both of her nipples with the roughness of his tongue, and moved one of his fingers to touch her on her throbbing pearl, flicking it gently as he went in and out of her. Marron screamed his name over and over again as he massaged both of her spots, one with his dick and the other with his finger. He lifted his hand up to his mouth to taste her as she came on him, and he then started to reach his own climax deep inside of her. His white hot seed spilled into the condom, but Marron could still feel it vibrate from the tip of his dick inside of her and she came all over again just feeling him cum.

They wrapped their arms around each other and she looked him in the eyes and said, "Are you really leaving that bitch Bulma tonight? I want you to be with me, and only me. She doesn't deserve you and treats you like you mean nothing to her." "Yes", he managed to grunt out, looking to see what time it was and seeing that it was almost time for him to leave to pick up Bulma. Gently he set Marron down and started to get ready to head out. He put on his most impressive suit, tie, and dress shoes, and walked out to show Marron, who was draped across her bed in rapturous silence. She gave him an appreciative once over, got up, and gave him a kiss goodbye, reminding him why he was doing what he was about to do. Marron had once been his man Krillin's girl, but Krillin had let her go, and Yamcha and grabbed her as soon as possible after that, not wanting to let someone with such a killer body escape him. After making his move for Marron, he had tried his best to hide it from Bulma. He in fact loved the thrill of running around on Bulma. She had never wanted to have sex with him anyway, and he had give up any chance of that happening several years ago, starting to hunt for easy women. He needed someone with a more laid back attitude who liked to have fun, not some crazy jealous workaholic anyway.

As he drove to pick up Bulma he reflected that he should be training, but also realized he would be little help against the androids that were suppose to come in three years time. He figured he would leave it up to Goku and Vegeta, who seemed to want to win every battle. He knew Bulma would be dissapointed when he broke the news that he didn't want to be with her anymore, but he was not really sure how bad her reaction would be. Sure, they had been together since they were stupid teenagers, but he had finally had enough of her bossy, self serving attitude. He had decided he wanted to have as much fun as possible in the coming years before the androids, and he was not likely to get it with Bulma.

* * *

As Yamcha was driving to pick Bulma up, Vegeta was working out in the gravity room. He could smell that infernal woman's excitement, and could feel the guilt radiating off of Yamcha, who had just pulled up into the driveway of Capsule Corp. Vegeta stopped long enough to look out of the window to see what was going on. That idiot Yamcha smelled of the small obnoxious woman Marron, and Vegeta wondered why Bulma couldn't smell it on him. He wondered why Bulma really thought that weakling could do anything for her and he also wondered why he gave a damn. Hadn't they been together for a long time, and he still hadn't marked her as his own, choosing to fuck any other woman he could get his hands on. Vegeta thought about how oblivious Bulma was to Yamchas every fault, and found himself disgusted with her as well. If the wench wanted to be blind then she deserved what was coming to her. As long as he was left out of it he didn't care, all he wanted to focus on was training. Even if he couldn't forget the one and only time he had woken up out of his work out induced coma, to see Bulma over him wearing only something a nurse could wear, bathing his brow with a cold towel as his fever had raged skyward. He knew that she had taken care of him when he had overworked himself, and couldn't believe that such a lowly life form had dared even touch him.

He was the Prince of all Saiyans, and no one would ever forget that. Spitting contemptuously on the floor he watched as Bulma walked out of the house dressed to the nines, showing off every asset that she could, in a well structured dress that would have made any normal man fall to the ground with longing. With her beautiful blue hair swept up into a sensual bun, showcasing her neck, he was having trouble containing himself as well. As soon as Vegeta realized what he was doing, and thinking, he quickly and violently got back to training, decimating one of the robots Dr. Briefs had made for him just this morning. As his strenuous practice went on he heard Bulma and Yamcha drive off. She had told him earlier that her mother would be making his dinner that night because she was going out to some fancy French restaurant with her dimwitted boy toy. As if Vegeta even cared which servant wench was making his dinner? All he knew was that the stench of disappointment and anger was going to be in the air tonight when Bulma got home. He would be able to smell it on her along with those tears that human women were so fond of using against their males. Vegeta laughed and focused on training once more, realizing he would enjoy seeing her in emotional distress, because it was what she deserved for not acting like a proper servant that day. One day she would realize that she was just a slave to listen to his demands, not someone with a free will of her own. He would feed on the disappointment he felt coming tonight and enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review, and get ready for the breakup in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2 Suprise!

**Chapter 2 – Surprise!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer - **None of the DBZ characters belong to me and are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well, there is no lemon in this one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. I feel that Yamcha and Bulma deserve a breakup scene, and this is it, with a nice appearance of Vegeta at the end, signaling more things to come in Chapter 3!

Remember I will take all reviews into consideration, please let me know about any grammatical errors, or things that you wouldn't mind having added to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as Bulma got into the car Yamcha couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Bulma could feel the pressure of his heated glance and smiled happily to herself. Everything she had done that day had been completely worth it. If he finally asked her tonight she would say yes, and would give him a night he would never forget. She had been holding on to her virginity so she could make sure that she gave it to someone special, that wanted to be with her forever. She had always known that eventually Yamcha would confess his feelings of love for her with a diamond ring, and she knew that tonight would be the night. The hours of getting ready and double checking her appearance to make sure there wasn't a strand out of place finally seemed like they would pay off. She had even gotten something special to wear underneath her dress to surprise Yamcha with. She smiled at him mischievously and held on to his hand as they sped away to the restaurant that he had made reservations at. It was a new restaurant that she had been dyeing to go to. It was said that this restaurant was one of the most romantic is West City, and she couldn't wait to get there. She tried to relax and enjoy the ride even though Yamcha seemed to be getting a little nervous.

* * *

As soon as Bulma had leaned over to get in his car Yamcha couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Yamcha had seen Bulma in form fitting outfits before, but nothing could compare to the masterpiece she was wearing tonight. It made him want to rip her clothes off right then and there and have his way with her, whether she wanted him to or not. After looking her over from head to toe, he started out of the Capsule Corp driveway that he knew so well. He had, after all, lived there for several years with Bulma, trying to get her to go that one last step with him. He could feel the frustration in his body already building, but then realized he was leaving her tonight anyway. She apparently had other thoughts on her mind, and after all of the teasing, slutty outfits, and dates they had gone out on, he was finally tired of playing games with her. She was going to get what she deserved tonight, and he didn't feel guilty in the least, or that's what he told himself anyway. Pulling up to the restaurant he hardened his resolve to get this over with, and helped her out of the car, taking one more appreciative look at her and thinking about how delicious she looked. He hoped that bringing her to this restaurant would help lessen the yelling that he knew she would do when he told her it was over. He had even bought her a goodbye present from Tiffany's, but he wasn't really sure how it would be received. He had bought her some chandelier style earrings filled with diamonds. It had cost him a small fortune, but he hoped it would stall her wrath, and appeal to her vanity, while he made a quick exit. He prayed that if she accepted the gift that maybe they could still be friends after what he was going to do tonight. The thought of her rage had him almost doubled over in anxiety. He had been on the receiving end of it far to many times for him to count, and knew that tonight was going to get messy.

* * *

As the waiter seated them Bulma could hardly contain her excitement of being here, and the feeling that tonight was going to be incredibly special. Not to mention that she thought that she had seen the outline of a jewelry box in his coat pocket. When the waiter took their order Yamcha ordered one of the most expensive bottles of wine on the menu, along with caviar for an appetizer. As they were eating they talked about their past, and what they had been doing recently. Yamcha talked about his promotion within the baseball team he was on, and Bulma talked about how slow the change for her to become president of Capsule Corp. was going. Her father was trying to finish training her to take over the business, which was a bit overwhelming, even though she had been groomed for it her whole life. As they finished catching up their meal was served, along with another bottle of wine. Yamcha who was more than a little tipsy by now, poured himself another glass and offered to refill hers too. He had managed to drink most of the first bottle by himself, because Bulma wanted to be able to say yes with no hesitation when he finally asked. As they finished their meal and ordered desert, Yamcha looked up with a serious light in his eye. Figuring he had finally gotten up his nerve to ask Bulma put down the spoon she was eating her ice cream with and smile brightly at him, which seemed to throw him off his guard. Seeing how nervous he was, made her start to realize that maybe things weren't going to go as well as she though. She quickly looked around realizing how crowded the restaurant was and began to get slightly nervous. She saw that Yamcha was reaching into his coat pocket, the one she had thought that she had seen a box in earlier, and he pulled out none other than a box that had a Tiffany's label on it. Getting excited she leaned forward as he started to talk, "Bulma, I know that we have known each other for a long time, and you have turned into an intelligent, and beautiful woman, but I have to be honest and tell you that, I no longer think you are the woman for me. In fact I have thought that for a while now. I have fallen in love with someone else, and have every intention of asking her to marry me if she will have me. Her name is Marron, and it was love at first sight for me. I hope that in time you will forgive me and we can continue to be friends." As things started to sink in for Bulma, she could barely comprehend what he was saying. She felt herself become nauseous and somewhat faint as she continued to listen to the rest of what he was saying. "Well Bulma, it has been fun over all of these years, but I think it is time that we went our separate ways. I hope you can come to understand and accept everything that I have told you. Marron is beautiful and relaxed. She never nags at me to do things and well you know, she has one killer body that I can't seem to keep my hands off of. I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way." As she continued to listen to him list all of Marrons virtues she started to get angry, not your ordinary angry, but the kind of angry where every negative emotion you have ever felt about someone builds up inside of you looking for a release. She was so infuriated she could barely keep still, she was itching to throw anything she could get her hands on at him.

* * *

She watched him in slow motion as he opened the box to reveal some tacky diamond earrings that he said were a goodbye present, but she knew what they really were. He was trying to distract her away from everything he had just said. Yamcha really thought he could buy her friendship with jewelry. Well he had another thing coming! He started to rise and leave when she finally decided to let the asshole have it. Raising her voice, she screamed at him, "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "I'VE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!" WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS NOW AND YOU ARE LEAVING ME FOR SOME LITTLE TRAMP THAT YOU BARELY KNOW?" She took the intended "goodbye gift" and threw it will full force at his head, along with the bottle of wine he had ordered. Her rage was an uncontrollable mass of fire that she was just now letting loose. Yamcha's hope of being able to do this quietly had suddenly backfired as she started yelling again, "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME ,THAT AFTER ALL THIS TIME, AFTER SAVING MY VIRGINITY JUST FOR YOU, YOU ARE LEAVING ME?! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS THAT EASILY, BY TRYING TO BUY ME OFF WITH THAT TACKY "GOODBYE" PRESET? YAMCHA YOU WILL REGRET THIS, EVERY SINGLE DAY OF YOUR LIFE AND I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH THAT LITTLE SLUT YOU WANT TO MARRY!" By this time Bulma was in full on hysterics, throwing everything she could get her hands on at him. She threw almost everything on the table at him, including the silverware and fancy glass plates, enjoying the noise they made when they crashed to the ground. Finally she jumped up from the table and tackled him, which was no mean feat, and started viciously pummeling him for all she was worth. The restaurant workers, fearing more of a commotion, pulled Bulma off of him and attempted to contain her off to one side, while Yamcha managed to get to his feet. Even though he knew he should feel worse about everything that he had done, he didn't. He realized as he watched her struggle for her composure that this was the best thing he could have done. Feeling no guilt or pity in his heart, he watched her as she fainted and hit the floor. Her head came in very close contact with the floor, but he didn't care anymore. Anything he had with her was over, and on his terms. Not even caring that she had fainted he walked past her, eying her disdainfully on the ground, and flew off leaving her to pay the bill for the night as he had planned all along. He was so incredibly happy that he was finally free of that manipulative little bitch he started to hum to himself before he was even out of the door. The owner tried to stop him from leaving, but he just tossed him hard against the wall and kept walking. Yamcha took to the air and flew back to Marrons apartment ready to tell her the good news, and propose with the ring he had in his pocket.

* * *

Bulma woke up an hour later feeling numb, and trying to remember what had happened. She had a horrible ache in the back of her head, and could barely sit up. As she opened her eyes and looked around, she realized she was in some sort of VIP lounge. The owner of the establishment walked over to her as she woke up. The owner walked over to her anxiously, because after she fainted he had checked her wallet to see who she was and knew that this was actually Bulma Briefs, the Capsule Corporation's heir. He had managed to gather the box with the earrings in them and place them with her belongings. "Miss Bulma, how are you feeling? You have had a slight concussion, but my emergency medical staff asked me to advise you that you will be okay in a few days, and the swelling should go down in about two days. Nervously he said, "I know you have had a rough night, but your guest seems to have left without paying the bill, and there is the matter of all of the plates that you broke. So I will need for you to pay for everything." :: Just like Yamcha she thought to herself:: Bulma looked up at him wearily and said "I'm so sorry sir, let me pay for any damages that were incurred.", as she pulled her wallet out of her purse. She paid the owner and then sat in a dazed state on the couch, wishing there was someone she could call to pick her up. She asked the owner if it was okay for her to sit there for a little while and recuperate, and he said it was fine.

* * *

Vegeta was in the middle of destroying more of the bots that Bulma and her father had created for him when he felt a spike in Bulma's ki, along with a strong pulse of distress. Hating that he was already so despicably aware of her, the fact that he could feel her distress from so far away was a little unsettling. Curious none the less he decided to fly over and see what all of the commotion was. As he was flying he felt a definite drop in her ki, as it almost went completely out. A sick feeling entered his stomach as it never had before, and he was disgusted wit himself. He decided to keep flying in the direction he had felt her ki last, to see what exactly was going on. ::: So help me if that bastard has hurt her, I will tear him limb from limb::: he found himself thinking. Realizing what he was thinking he shook it off, as he was almost to the entrance of the restaurant. He still had on his training clothes, which unnerved the waiters, and he impetuously demanded to know where Bulma was. He sneered at everyone he came in contact with as he was led to where she was being held. Before they would let him in, they checked with her to see if it was okay.

* * *

Looking up in shock, Bulma had a hard time processing what the owner had just said. It sounded like he had said someone was demanding to see her, and claiming to be "The Prince of all Saiyans". She knew that it had to be Vegeta, but didn't understand why he could possibly be here. Telling the owner to let him in, she watched in surprise as none other than Vegeta walked in.

* * *

Vegeta looked at her and realized there was massive swelling to the side of her head, and it looked like she had taken a blow to it. There were also scratches and cuts all along her left side where she had fallen on the floor and broken glass. He looked around for Yamcha, but felt his ki off to the north of the restaurant where the stupid girl Marron lived. Vegeta fumed, and for a moment lost in his anger he thought to himself :: how DARE he touch what is mine, and try to break it. This woman belongs to me he inwardly snarled.::. Surprised and repulsed at the thought that had just passed inside his head, he walked over to Bulma and took inventory of all of her injuries. He noticed that the light that was normally in her eyes when they argued, or she was excited had been doused, like a candle under the weight of a tidal wave. He could tell she felt nothing, heard nothing, and had gone completely numb, recoiling into herself after what had apparently happened that night. Vegeta told himself it was best if he took her back to her home, but wasn't entirely sure how to do it. He had hope to have minimal contact with this insufferable woman, but it couldn't be helped. He cradled her in his arms, making her grasp around his neck to hold on, and rocketed off in the direction of Capsule Corp. hoping to make it there in enough time to finish his training.

* * *

MMM Chapter 3 should be VERY interesting. Lets see if Vegeta ever really gets to go back to his training!

Stay tuned in with me, and I'll get chapter 3 out in the next one to two days, maybe even tonight if the mood hits me.

-SolarityKi


	3. Chapter 3 Unintentional

**Chapter 3 – Unintentional**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer - **None of the DBZ characters belong to me and are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

**WARNING: MAJOR LEMON ALMOST THE ENTIRE CHAPTER**

I figure I will wait for some more reviews before I start on Chapter 4. I have some things in mind for the next chapter, but I have not yet written them down.

4/22/2010 - Just fixed some small spelling/grammar updates that bothered me in the last two paragraphs.

* * *

Flying back to Capsule Corp. with Bulma in his arms was a bad idea Vegeta reflected. He didn't think he would ever get the smell of her out of his head. Leaning down he could smell the strawberry shampoo that she liked to use, and the faint musk of her, that smelled like spring. Groaning inwardly, he could feel all of the curves of her body pressed against his chest, making it hard for him to concentrate on flying. Feeling the softness of her skin, made him grow hot and hard in places he hadn't thought of in a long time. Enjoying the way she felt in his arms, he didn't fly nearly as fast as he could have. He found himself lingering in the air, wanting to feel more of her against him. He realized how soft and supple her skin was, as it glimmered like pale ivory in the moonlight. When he thought like this he forgot who he was, he forgot that he was the Price of all Saiyans, and forgot that he shouldn't be thinking this at all. He looked over her body once more, wincing when he realized she was staring back at him with blank eyes. Reprimanding himself internally he realized that now was not the time to be thinking anything about her. He sped up and landed gently on her balcony.

* * *

Bulma hadn't said a thing the entire time that she had held on to Vegeta. She was in a depression so deep, that she didn't even realize when they landed. She was just happy for the feel of human, if he could be called that, contact. Not really wanting to let go, she buried her face in his chest as he landed and tightened her grip around his neck, smelling his musk that intoxicated her beyond belief. Begging him in the only way she could to keep holding on to her she tightened her grip even more. He walked with her into her bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He removed her death grip from around his neck, and looked around for more medical supplies. After finding them he started to doctor her wounds, glaring at her in a heated way that surprised her, especially when she felt a similar heat build up towards him in her own body.

* * *

Vegeta couldn't believe that he was helping this woman, who disgusted him almost every day. Granted he looked forward to their verbal sparring matches, remembering the first time that she had ever spoken back to him. It was about that horrible pink shirt that made him feel as if he was a spring flower. Flinching at the memory of it, he continued to doctor her wounds, grabbing a bag of ice for her to hold to her head. He noticed how weak she was, in spirit, and figured that he better help her get ready for bed, even if she didn't like it. At first she made some move to stop him from stripping off her dress, but quickly gave up when he growled at her menacingly. He did notice that the light in her eyes had been rekindled, but into something rather different than he normally saw, along with a small amount of fear.

* * *

Bulma was terrified and turned on all at once. She had felt his hands doctoring her but, she didn't exactly know what Vegeta was doing. She had seem him kill countless people in worse states than she was in. She started to shake when he stripped off her dress. He had, after all, administered care to her wounds, but that may have just been a ploy to throw her off her guard. He was always threatening her when she didn't have his bots finished just when he wanted, and he had even held her against the wall by the throat one day to prove his point. He had taken no time in showing her how worthless she was to him, except to build hit training bots, and repair the Gravity Room she had built him. She knew he could crush her any time he chose, and this made her wary of his every movement. Tonight it seemed that something had come over him, and she was still trying to figure out how he knew where she had been tonight. He had been the last person she had suspected to come to her rescue. As she was thinking all of this over, she realized he was staring at her with almost a molten look in his eyes. Blushing a deep crimson, she realized why he was staring at her, and tried to cover a few choice bits of what he was seeing.

* * *

After removing her dress Vegeta had been stunned. He had never seen a body as magnificent as hers, even though he would never tell her that. All he needed now was for the stupid female to think she had some kind of sexual hold over him. Not even when he had gone to the Sucubi9 planet to learn how to make love had he seen anything as lovely as this weak human laying somewhat petrified on the bed. He could feel an intense fire burning inside of himself as he looked at the flimsy, see through, black lace corset she had decided to wear underneath that tantalizing dress she had worn earlier. As his eyes moved down he saw the delicate lines of her toned stomach, and then the black lace panties that were attached to the fishnets she had worn to accentuate the dress. Growling out loud he knew the best thing to do would be to cover her up in one of her night gowns. She had looked up at him with smoldering eyes and had caught him staring. She had started to cover parts of her body, which for some reason infuriated him. :: How dare HIS woman cover up what was his to see! Had he not just saved her from having to sit and be gawked at?:: Realizing what he was thinking he shook his head, and steeled his emotions toward her. "Woman, do you think you could put some decent clothing on", he just about snarled at her.

* * *

In pure shock Bulma raced over to her dresser, still feeling a bit dizzy, and pulled out a pretty black lace nightgown that would cover everything up. Not realizing that the nightgown would accentuate every curve of her body, not to mention what was under it could still shine through. After pulling it over her head, she slowly walked back to the bed, realizing that Vegeta's glimmering eyes had never left her for a moment. Taking a deep breath she tried to regain her self composure, and surprised herself by grabbing a hold of his hand instead. Trying to say thank you the only way she could think of she leaned forward to give him a small kiss of thanks, that ended up turning into much much more. With this unintentional move of thanks, she sparked a desire that was not likely to be quenched any time soon.

* * *

Vegeta was startled at first that she had grabbed his hand, but was even more startled when she started to lean forward towards his face. What on Earth was this woman doing? Hadn't he just shown her he had no desire towards her when he told her to put something decent on? As he was thinking about this he was caught off guard, as she finished leaning forward and gently caressed his lips with her own. Being taken by surprise he kissed back, gently licking the outline of her lips, and biting down lightly on her bottom lip. He decided to take her deeper into the kiss, listening to his burning animal instinct. He heard her gasp appreciatively at the light bite he place on her bottom lip, and he ran his tongue along the bottom lip one more time, waiting for her to open her mouth to him. As she gasped one more time her mouth opened, and he took it ruthlessly, exploring every incredible inch of it. As he did this he could feel her reactions, and smell her excitement at his touch. She matched his exploration with her own tongue, weaving an intricate dance of uninhibited passion. He pulled her closer and heard her small excited exclamations as he took one of his hands and slowly inched it down the side of her body. He could feel every single seductive curve that she had. Growing even harder he pressed himself up against her, as his right hand found her breast. Stroking and massaging it gently he felt her nipple harden to a delectable peak. After feeling her first reaction to his touch, he moved to her other breast wanting to feel it peak too, and was rewarded by it already having swelled to an arousing peak as well. In fascination he saw both of the hardened peaks through her black night gown, and started to go about removing it. After removing the nightgown he was back down to the sexy corset that she was wearing, and he could see her pale ivory breasts straining against the material with the peaks rubbing softly against the hard fabric, making them even harder. He could smell her wetness as he started to rub her nipples through the fabric, making her moan out in pleasure.

Bulma couldn't believe this was happening. She wondered if she should tell him she was a virgin, but she had gotten caught up in his kisses. Feeling his caresses against her skin, she started to tingle, wanting him more than she ever thought was possible. She breathed in the smell of him, enjoying everything that he was doing to her. His hands, once removed from the gloves he constantly wore, were almost as soft as hers, and played over her skin in tantalizing patterns. He had finally gotten frustrated and torn her black corset off of her. He was now liberally administering his tongue to each taunt nipple, one at a time, alternating between his tongue on one breast and his hand on the other. She pressed herself against him, trying to show him her need, but not really knowing what it was that she needed. She shivered as his hand trailed down to her slick womanhood, pressing against her soft swelling, and rotating his finger around it gently rubbing and then flicking it as she squirmed in pleasure.

He placed two fingers inside of her feeling her tightness, as if she had never been touched by another man. He could smell her feminine musk and drank it into his senses. Slowly losing control of himself. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her, running his thumb over her slick mound, and hearing her moan his name. He didn't know why but hearing her moan his name made him want to taste her. So he kept his fingers inside of her and slowly started to lick her clit, circling around the edges of her wet pussy with his rough tongue, he maintained the movement of his fingers inside of her. He started flicking his tongue against her soaked mound, and she moaned and started to shudder, wrapping her hands in his hair, pushing him into her harder he drank her in and tasted her, like he had never tasted a woman before. He, himself, was growing harder all the time, and before she could climax he pulled his hand out of her, and stopped licking her. Hearing a moan of protest, he threw off his training clothes and slowly removed his black silk boxers, showing her his pulsating cock. She looked at it in awe, and then leaned down towards it.

She didn't know what had possessed her, but once she had seen it, she knew she had to taste him as well. She wanted him, more than anything she had ever wanted before, thoughts of Yamcha leaving her brain, as she looked at how large Vegeta was. She imagined him inside of her and started to shudder in anticipation. She started off with one small lingering lick on the very tip of his penis, and moved slowly down and around it with her tongue. His hands tightened in her hair and she took him fully into her mouth, running her tongue around and around has she sucked hard, gently moving up and down, somehow knowing that was what he wanted. As he started to quiver, like she had earlier, she stopped. She reached up to kiss him, and felt him press her onto the bed. She could feel his warmness so close to her womanhood. Not even fully in control of her faculties, all she could do as he kissed her was moan and rub against him wantonly, showing him her desire.

* * *

Knowing what the little insistent female wanted, Vegeta entered into her slowly, wanting to take his time with this delectable creature. As he held his member at the entrance to her warm slick clit, he pressed gently into her feeling a barrier, and pressed harder into her breaking it. He heard the intake of breath when he broke through her virgin barrier, realizing what he had done. Looking down at her he saw tears in her eyes, but he could no longer stop himself. He was filled with lust and wanting so powerful, that he started stroking her deep inside with his throbbing member. As he kept going, he saw the tears vanish, and a look of ecstasy go across her face as she started to buck back against him showing him that she felt immense pleasure with him inside of her. He told her to grab onto the bed frame as he let go of her, and massaged both of her breasts, while fucking her slowly. He worked his way up so he could fuck her faster and faster. He started gently pinch her nipples, and then decided to suck on one as he pressed even deeper into her, hearing her moaning cries he went faster, slamming his cock deep inside of her. He could feel her building up to her climax, and he wanted to go with her. As she started to climax, he felt himself start to shudder, and he buried his face in her neck to smell her sweet scent as he let his hot seed fill her body, burning it's way inside of her, in a way that she couldn't resist, as she moaned and came again onto his still hard cock. As she came she wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let go. She could feel her energy start to drain out of her body, as it was replaced with a deep primal satiation.

* * *

He was exhausted too, in a way that he had never been before. He was to tired to move out of the bed, so he rolled over to the other side of her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and fell promptly to sleep, almost as soon as she did. He hadn't meant to take her, but as he drifted off, he felt a satisfaction at having taken her. She was his, his woman, and he would not let her forget it. He held on to her tightly right before he fell asleep. Even though it was all unintentional, somehow he knew it was right. Even though in the morning, he knew he would change his mind, and pretend that nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Exciting right?! I think I even got a little over excited writing it myself lol. Please feel free to give me your Reviews, and let me know where you would maybe like to see the story go from here. I have a few ideas of my own, but if you guys have some you would like to come into play just let me know!

Thanks

-SolarityKi!


	4. Chapter 4 Struggle

**Chapter 4 – Struggle**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **None of the DBZ characters in this fiction belong to me. They are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a little harder for me to get out than the others, but I finally managed to do it.

I want to say thanks to all of the people who have reviewed so far!

-katsumi, airea05, hana-chan, Anna, Rraz45, mende5525, and Animelover6000. I hope you will all continue to read!

* * *

Vegeta snapped awake the next morning, and looked at his surroundings in confusion. He could feel something warm clinging to his side, and he looked down to see what it was. Seeing who it was made his stomach boil in disgust. What was he doing here in this woman's bedroom he thought to himself. Thinking hard he remembered last night with mixed feelings. He didn't know if he was more disgusted with himself, or her. Snarling contemptuously he pulled himself out of bed, and fought the urge to wake her up by blasting the bed with energy. Deciding he wasn't ready to hear her screeching voice he waited. He glared down at her feeling ambivalent.

On one hand he had to fight the urge, which confused him, to lay back down, take her into his arms, and repeat last night all over again. On the other hand, the one that was winning, he could feel cold hard rage building up inside of him for what he had done. Unable to face the decision to stay any longer, he decided he would help himself to her shower. Even though this was the first time he had ever been in her room, he could tell where it was by the scent of her shampoo. As he took a shower he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment he had for himself. How could he, The Price of all Saiyans, have slept with a lowly serving wench? She was nothing, he had slept with nothing, he told himself, while inside, his animal instinct gloated mercilessly about having her. He let the hot water soak his molded, perfect body and began to scrub himself vigorously to get her smell off of him. What he did not realize was that he was just getting more of it on himself by using her special soaps and shampoo.

Pissed off at himself and very hungry, Vegeta stormed out of the shower and stood at the end of the bed glaring down at the blue haired enchantress. He had decided that since she received the one and only sample she would have of him, that he deserved a well cooked breakfast. He was planning on making her do it by hand. "Woman", he growled impatiently, "Get up and cook me breakfast."

Bulma slowly awoke to the sunlight in her face, and an intense feeling of being incredibly sore. She wasn't quiet sure what had woken her up, but she soon found out. She was hearing one of the last voices she had ever thought she would hear in the morning, and it was demanding breakfast from her like a spoiled child.

Groaning, she turned over pulling a pillow over her head, only to be yanked ruthlessly out of bed, by solid steel arms. "Look woman, get your fat ass up and make me some damn breakfast. I don't want to have to say it again.", she heard Vegeta say. Squirming in fear and pain something inside of her finally broke and she got really pissed off. "If you want breakfast make it your fucking self!", she roared, right back at him. "I am not your maid, and you need to get your filthy hands off of me monkey boy.", she yelled, trying to win herself free of his grasp.

:: Is she mocking me:: he thought to himself, before loosening his grasp enough for her to get out of it. :: She is my woman and will do as I say:: his primal instincts insisted. "Look woman," he had a chance to say, before she cut him off.

"MY NAME IS BULMA, B.U.L.M.A, you ignorant man, and maybe if you ask NICELY I'll make you some breakfast", she growled at him, before he could continue any further into his tirade. ::She has a lot of spirit, but I will make her her obedient. She will heel to my hand, and my hand alone.:: he thought to himself. He started to channel a ball of ki in his hand, to help her get the hint about making breakfast and smirked saying, "Is this asking nicely enough for you woman?"

Seeing the ball of ki in his hand Bulma almost fainted. Quickly she apologized and ran down to the kitchen, just to get away from him. She started making breakfast, but was seething with anger on the inside. She would get him back for this if it was one of the last things she ever did, she swore to herself.

How she had even ended up with him in her bedroom was confusing in the first place. Trying to think of what happened last night she stopped dead, with a horrified look on her face. She finally fully remembered what had happened the night before. ::Oh great, now he thinks he owns me:: she thought furiously, breaking the dish she was washing into small shards. Cursing to herself she bent over to start cleaning up the shards, thinking of a way to get herself out of the mess called Vegeta.

She couldn't believe she had done something so stupid last night. Even though it had felt so right, she knew that she would live to regret ever having him in her bed. Why, oh why did he have to be her first? She shuddered just thinking about it, and started cracking eggs into the frying pan. She had made enough scrambled eggs, toast, muffins, and pancakes to feed almost a full hotel of people, when she heard him coming downstairs. Scared that he would threaten to blast her again, she started to put everything on a plate in front of the place that he usually sat in.

Bulma reflected, that she had gone from one bad relationship to another, if that was what you wanted to call what she had with Vegeta anyway. She knew it wouldn't be long until he became even more demanding that usual, and all because she had slept with him. Trying not to moan out loud in frustration, she beat her fist against the counter. She started to become increasingly angry with herself. She looked over at him with a frown and said, "Just because I had sex with you, does not mean you get to boss me around MR.! As far as I'm concerned that was a one time thing and will NEVER happen again."

Vegeta snorted at her and started to laugh, "What makes you think I would ever let that happen again? No wonder Yamcha left you, if he had to put up with this all the time." After saying that, he immediately regretted it, seeing the pain flare deep in her eyes. Disgruntled that he even cared that she was suffering, he quickly finished his meal and walked out, leaving her to clean up.

He walked to the Gravity Room looking for something new to take his anger out on, and decided to decimate another bot, pretending it was Yamcha. He might not like these strange emotions he was feeling, but he knew that one day soon he would have to make an example out of Yamcha. Fighting and killing Kakkarot was ,of course, his first goal, but he didn't see why he couldn't have a little fun torturing Yamcha before hand. Gloating silently to himself, he thought of all of the horrible things he could do to Yamcha, and the normal Vegeta smirk came back over his features.

Somewhere deep down Vegeta knew that he had to have Bulma to himself, even though he didn't like it. In fact the idea made him nauseated, but it stayed right there in the back of his mind. He could, with the smallest effort, remember the way she felt in his arms that night, and the way that her blue hair caressed his skin while he held her close. Closing his eyes he could feel all of the pent up need for her racing back to the very center of his thoughts. Cursing her, and himself, he realized he had been standing there staring at the kitchen window hoping to get a look at her.

Crushing the bot closest to him with one hand, he began to train at 300 times gravity, hoping to get his mind off of that infuriating woman. Disgusted with himself he trained harder than he ever had before, trying to wipe the thought of her from his mind.

Meanwhile, Bulma, lumbering under all of the dishes she was trying to put in the dish washer, silently cursed too. Her entire body was sore, and she was almost completely emotionally numb. Last night had been the biggest shock of her life. She couldn't believe what Yamcha had told her, and then the fact that he had left her there to rot, as if she had never meant anything to him. Looking down at her hands she realized they were shaking, in fact her whole body was shaking as her eyes welled up with tears. She could feel the dam about to break, and quickly ran up to her room before she fainted again. Making it to her bed, she saw something else that made her start to cry even harder. On her perfect white sheets were the remains of her maidenhood. Tearing off the sheets in a frenzy she pushed them down the laundry shoot, and had a bot make her bed. This time she had it make her bed with black sheets. Gone were the days that she was an innocent woman. She had reached out for the devil, and he had decided to take her.

The weight of everything lay heavy on her shoulders, and as she lay on her bed she started to weep. There was no one to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, she was all alone. ::I deserve to be all alone.:: she thought to herself. ::I'm worthless, and I couldn't even get the man that I have loved since I was 16 to love me back. I am a fat stupid cow, and I don't deserve happiness. I wish I could just die and get it over with::. She thought all of these things, and the vision of Marron with her perfect body wrapped around Yamcha didn't help.

Suddenly she became furious with herself, and started throwing things against the walls in desperation, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She really must have been losing her mind, because as she finished breaking the things in her room, she decided to go out to the Gravity Room. She wanted to ask Vegeta a question, and he damn well better answer it, or he wouldn't be getting any new toys to play with for a while.

Throwing open the door to the gravity room, Bulma stood there in shock, as she saw him devoid of his training shirt. His muscles were straining with intensity as he took down another bot. Cursing inwardly she was already calculating how long it would take her to fix it. As he finished his rigorous training exercise, he seemed to stiffen. It was as if he could feel her presence right behind him. Whirling around he caught her staring blankly at his hard chiseled body.

"What do you want Wom.." was all he managed to get out before she walked over to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. She had wanted to see if it felt like the night before. This was her question, and she hoped his body knew how to answer it. She had to make sure that it hadn't been just a dream. Even though she hated that he had been her first, she could feel a burning need for him, as he responded to her kiss, by twisting his hands in her hair, and giving as good as he got. Their tongues met, and a spark like molten lava rose up between them. Pushing them to take the kiss further, to the very depths of their own yearnings and beyond.

Breathless from their fiery encounter, she motioned him towards the visitors quarters that they had appointed him when he first decided to come and live at Capsule Corp., and he followed as if he was in some sort of deep trance.

* * *

Well the next chapter of this should be fun to write, sounds like Vegeta and Bulma are going to have a little bit more fun. The real questions is, is will this change him?, will he decide to stay? or will he go shooting off into space to outrun his feelings?

Look for a MAJOR LEMON in the next Chapter!

I really hope you will enjoy chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5 Forever

**Chapter 5 - Forever**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer - **None of the DBZ characters in this Fan fiction belong to me, they are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

****Warning - MAJOR LEMON****

Please review, it would be very much appreciated, I will take each review under consideration. If you are logged in, I will most likely reply back :D I hope you all enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

As Vegeta followed Bulma into his room, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. From the first kiss in the gravity room, he had lost control of almost all of his senses. She had the most enticing eyes. Every time he looked into those luminous, azure eyes, he could feel himself falling, falling deep into the eyes of the only woman who had ever truly captivated him. All of his faculties were lost in that gaze, even his pride ceased to exist, and all it had taken was just one look into those eyes. There was a primal instinct taking over his body as he pulled her close to him. The thought that he could hold her in his arms forever, just to stare into her eyes was mind blowing to him. He couldn't pull himself out of the trance that she had him in. All he could think about was the burning touch of her hands on his skin, and the sweet musk of her scent that he was never able to get out of his head. With just one look into those eyes he was gone, almost as weak as a new born kitten, because in he eyes he was reborn. His disgust and anger faded as he looked at the one woman who could make him truly complete. In those moments that he looked into her spell binding eyes he knew he would die for her. He knew he would do anything for her if she asked. The only other emotion he had was to protect her. He would protect her from himself, and anyone else who so much as touched her his inner animal growled. In the back of his head he thought of what he would soon to to Yamcha.

She would be his forever, whether she agreed to it or not. He wanted her, and no longer felt that he needed to hide it, since he was behind closed doors. If he didn't know love was a fallacy, he would call it that, this uprising of emotion for just her, and only her.

As he stared at her entranced, she slowly removed her clothing. He got a clear vivid view of the most perfect body he had every seen. Seeing her so made him speechless, because every curve of her delicious body sent wild jolts of desire through his body, threatening to break through. He could feel the heat of her skin, and smell the wet musk of her arousal. He could see the pent up fire, and molten desire inside of her when he looked at her undiluted ruby red lips. Even before he kissed her he could taste her. He knew that he would be able to feel her for all eternity, because in that instant she had become his eternity, his everything. She was the one thing he could bury himself into, that would never hurt him, that would never punish him, and that would never leave him.

He wanted her so badly, he leaned into her neck, breathing in more of her sweet musk. He could taste everything about her on his lips, as he bit directly into her neck, licking up the blood like it was the only thing that could keep him alive. He suddenly felt her instincts kick in as she did the same exact thing, marking him as hers for life. Suddenly he could feel all of her. Her emotions were, confused, and excited, tinted with veiled molten heat that he could see in her endless eyes. He could feel her desire coursing through his veins, and by the reaction he could feel her going through he knew she could feel everything about him. Her eyes had opened wide when he had bitten into her, even as she moaned in pure pleasure as he had lapped up the blood. He also bit her on the other side of her neck sealing the ritual and making her his forever, not even knowing or realizing that that was what he was truly doing.

All he could feel was the desire, and the flood of emotions filling every part of his being. Her scent filled his nose as he breathed in deeply. He reached into her very core, and found something he would rather not name, even though he knew it was love, love, pride, and an indomitable strength he had never known she possessed.

Somehow she knew she had been chosen as his mate, and was willing to accept every single part of him. From the inside out, she now knew him. She knew what she needed to do to finish her part of the bonding. The part of this sacred pact that she would be finishing, he had once sworn he would only do with a female Saiyan. She realized that she had enticed and excited him further than any other woman ever would, or could.

In a red haze of desire, he ravaged her mouth. He could feel the intensity of their bond growing as they responded automatically to each other, already know what the other needed. She had her hands wrapped in his hair, pulling him down hard for a deeper kiss, rubbing her body against his slowly and tantalizingly to show him her need. He could feel the slight tremor of fear that he might hurt her again as he had last time, and he realized that he would be her only one. Forever. He could never tell her this of course, because she was a weakness he could not afford, but at this moment he needed her more than the very air that he breathed. Being parted from her now would be like ripping his very heart and soul out.

He pulled her down to the bed, running his hands over every part of her beautiful, creamy body. As he touched her, he could feel the sparks that were flying from his fingers, bringing her to new heights of desire. He could never tell her her loved her, but he knew that somehow, after tonight, she would know. He knew she would never use it against him. As he felt this feeling from her, he growled and took her peaked nipple into his mouth, biting down hard, and licking furiously, as he erected a ki barrier around the two of them.

He wanted her at his full strength. He didn't want to have to hold anything back, as he made love to her. Reaching into himself for a small measure of self control, he devoured her body with his tongue, making her moan his name as he licked every delectable part of her body. He massaged her breasts, eagerly, and quickly flicking her nipples, as he licked right down the middle of her breasts. He could feel the chills of pleasure he was sending throughout her entire body. He slowly released her breasts and worked his hands down her sides, caressing every part of her. As he moved his mouth slowly down her body he nibbled, kissed, and licked his way to her glistening clit. He stopped right above it to feel its heat, and to feel her body quivering in extreme anticipation.

He then gently lifted her legs apart, putting his head down and taking out his tongue to lick slowly at her clit. He could feel her slight shudders, and hear her ragged, panting moans of pleasure. He licked slowly at first, and worked two of his fingers into her tight, slick pussy. It was almost as tight as the first time they had had sex. Then, suddenly, she was pushing his head further down into her soaking wet pussy, as he started to flick her clit wildly with his tongue, moving his hands in and out of her slick womanhood faster than he ever had before. His hand were soaking wet, and he could still hear her moaning and whimpering for more above him.

As he licked her she could not help but wrap her hands in his hair and pull him down into her. It felt so good, she couldn't contain the moans that turned into screams of unrelenting, all consuming, pleasure. All she could think of was the desire pounding through her body, that was reaching levels she had never thought possible. His golden ki electrified her body, making it sensitive to his every touch and caress. Moaning and screaming his name loudly, she came in his mouth.

He tasted her delicious juices, but he still wasn't done with her. She seemed more than willing to continue as he lifted her into the air with his ki. She reached out and grabbed a hold of him, slipping off his boxers, and feeling his velvety smooth hardness. Her eyes were smoldering, and she could feel his every pulse throughout her entire body. She had his member in her hand, but she started at the top of him. She lavished his mouth with hard, fire filled kisses that spoke to his very soul. Then she worked her way down nibbling his earlobe, which made him growl in response, and grab a one of her breasts to suck on. As he sucked and licked her nipples, she massaged the delicate, sensitive line at the base of his neck. Then she proceeded to pull slightly away from him to administer her own special treatment to his throbbing, erect cock. First though, she bit down hard close to his right nipple, drawing more blood, and licking it off, because it tasted just like him and filled her with the sense of his delicious animal musk, that she would never be able to get out of her system.

She licked, and tasted his salty sweaty body all the way down to the base of his throbbing cock. She then licked all around the edges of it, and scratched the inside of his thighs to make him shudder in sheer unabashed pleasure. She took just the tip of him into her mouth and sucked hard on it, until he actually begged for more. Instead of listening she went slowly, putting him inside her mouth inch by steamy inch, until he was fully inside her mouth. As he rested in her mouth, she gently sucked, and lightly flicked her tongue all over his engorged cock, and she listened as he let out moans of pleasure. She was taking him to his limit as she quickly bobbed her head up and down. He had his hand on the back of her neck, helping her take more and more of him into her mouth as she sucked. Feeling him shudder in a pleasure that could only mean his climax, she quickly pulled away, feeling his hot seed spill on her round sensitive nipples, coating her breasts in his rich scent. She knew they were still not finished, and waited to see what he would do next.

He had to be inside of her. He had to have her. Taking a towel and cleaning her breasts of his cum, he started to suck on her alluring breasts again, feeling her nipples grow taunt in his mouth again. Her body was pushing against his, in the same flaming desire and need that he felt throughout his whole body. They were together as one with each other. In a smoldering desire, an animal instinct took over, and he pinned her against the bed, ravishing her body with electrical ki energy. He gave her just the right vibrations that she needed to fully enjoy herself. She moaned his name so sexily, he knew that if he wasn't inside her soon he would burst.

Flipping her over to where she was in a submissive position on her hands and knees, he took his cock and rubbed it slowly around at the entrance of her gloriously wet pussy, and then started to push himself into her inch by inch. He could feel the ecstasy that it brought to her. He grabbed hold of her gleaming blue hair and shoved himself fully inside of her, resting for only one moment as he heard her moan even louder than before. He started to shove himself fully into her and then would take himself completely out of her, just to hear the moans of pleasure and protest. He finally started going in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow speed, teasing her until she begged him to fuck her harder. Gently he would pull out, only to slam his throbbing cock right back into her. Hearing her pleading, and begging for release, he turned her back over. He wanted to look deep into her eyes as he re-entered her slick, pulsating womanhood from the front. As he entered back into her, he could see her eyes widen, and then she wrapped her legs around him, trying to get his member as far into herself as possible. He leaned down and started licking her nipples with his rough tongue, alternating his tongue and hand on each one, while they both moaned in ecstasy, bouncing roughly up and down. He could feel her building up to her climax, as he, himself, was.

He viciously pounded himself into her, going as fast as he could. Feeling her pussy tighten around him was like heaven. Her warm, soaking wet, walls started to convulse, pulling him deeper inside of her, and putting just the right amount of pressure against his cock. He started going slow to drag the moment out, but she was having none of that, and slammed herself against him. He took the fast pace back up, pumping harder and deeper into her, expending himself inside of her as she rocked against him cumming in ecstasy, moaning only his name.

She left scratch marks on his back to record this night, their first night of being bonded. The scratches would never go away for as long as he lived. As he filled her, they had an immediate sharing of the minds, learning everything about each other in an instant, because not only was this a physical bond, it was also an emotional one, that could never be undone.

Falling into the bed beside her, he reached out to her taking her into his arms, determined to never let her go, but knowing he would soon have to. She had truly become his main motivation for training. He would never let any harm come to her her told himself. He would protect her to the very end. Even if he never told her he loved her, he knew she would know.

As he relaxed he could feel the voices of his ancestors, congratulating him, but for what, he knew not. He knew one day soon he would have to leave. If anyone saw the lovers bond between them, she would be dead, and along with the soul he had never though he had until tonight. He had encased in her, every single particle of his being, the good, the evil, and even his nightmares. She accepted him with no questions, no disgust, only a pure goodness that he could never let anyone else see.

Once more he looked into her drowsy blue eyes and fell, deep into the abyss of her soul. He could see every flaw, and all of her goodness. He knew he was unworthy of such a woman, but he wanted her none the less. He would hold on to her in the only way he knew how. He knew his leaving would hurt her, but now he knew he had to be even stronger to beat the androids, and if she was around, he would never get around to doing his training. He would give himself two more months of her company, but then he would be gone.

He would go into space, away from this intoxicating vixen and her delicious charms. He would make himself into a well honed weapon, to protect the only goodness he had ever seen. She was the only person who would ever really see what goodness lay within him. She had willingly opened herself to him, and he would honor her the best way he could. Being with her made him want to be a better person. He had claimed her, but he could not take full use of the bond until after the world was no longer in danger. Eventually he would have her; body, soul, and heart. He would treasure her when no one could see. She was his, and would be forever.

She nuzzled herself against him, as he held on to her. She looked deep into those fathomless black eyes, and could see the barrier lifted as he gazed at her in profound wonder. She could feel everything he was going through. She could feel the internal struggle he was having, because he was not able to face the fact that what he felt for her was love. She could feel his resolve to protect her, and she would never betray his trust, by letting anyone know she wielded any sort of power over him. She would treasure him as none had before. She would take his insults with grace, understanding his need to distance himself after this night. She knew she was going to get burned, but she also knew he was hers forever, no matter what.

She didn't remember when she had fallen so completely for him. It felt like it had been all so fast, but not fast at all. She realized that no matter how much the fought she would never regret being his. Granted she might be a little annoyed at the bruises from the bite marks on each side of her neck. She knew they would last for a very long time. A bonding like this took a long time to heal, but she would wear them with pride, not sullying them, or denying them to anyone.

Glowing she held on to her stomach, knowing somehow that this night would provide her with someone she could love unconditionally. She nuzzled him contentedly, brushing his lips with a soft kiss, and then quickly fell asleep as he hummed some unknown melody to her. As he held her, he hummed the one song of kindness he could remember from when he was small. His nurse had sung it to him, until he was to old for nonsense like that. He rocked her gently nuzzling his face into her hair, inhaling her scent, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Whoo.. that is even steamy for me!! lol. I went back and read over it a few times to make sure that I had everything like I wanted it.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 5. Pleas leave reviews!

Next chapter.. maybe a good old fight between Yamcha and Vegeta, A beautiful slice of revenge on Yamcha, and lots more fun to come!

Thanks for reading!

-SolarityKi


	6. Chapter 6 Frustration

**Chapter 6 – Frustration**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **All of the characters in this fan fiction are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

Okay guys, I am hoping to get more reviews this time. I'm looking to get at least 6 more, before I write the next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

****Warning: Mild Violence****

**

* * *

  
**

Bulma gradually woke up, feeling a gentle breeze from the open window, and the dazzling sunlight peeking over the mountains caressing her face. She could feel Vegeta's arms wrapped tightly around her, and she sighed in contentment snuggling with him for a little bit. She then gently extracted herself from his embrace, and watched him as he slept peacefully. In sleep he looked so angelic, and she could feel the swelling of love for him, deep down inside her heart. She watched him in amazement for about ten minutes, and then decided to do something special for him. She wasn't sure if he would like it, but she wanted to do it none the less. Creeping silently around the room, she found a pair of his boxers, and a black work out shirt to put on.

She then silently tip-toed out of the room, and headed straight for the kitchen. She wanted to make him the best meal he had ever had. She thought back over the months that she had seen him eat, and decided what foods were really his favorites. ::The ones he complained about the least:: She thought to herself. She remembered how much he had enjoyed the sushi she made one night, and even though it wasn't supper time she decided, he might like it when he woke up.

She diligently started making every possible piece of sushi that she could, she made nigiri sushi and placed it artfully on a plate, and then made several different types of rolls: including salmon, tuna, and shrimp tempura. After making at least seven different overflowing plates of sushi, she also decided to make him a huge pot of fried rice and noodles. She added them to the already bulging portions of food that she had on the table. Smiling and humming to herself, she decided that she really, really wanted to go all out, so she continued to cook and made him a huge batch of miso soup, that she knew he would love. Noticing she was running low on wasabi, and soy sauce she quickly ran to the store and stocked up on what were several bottles and tubes of each. As she was putting the finishing touches on her gigantic masterpiece of all things sushi, she heard the doorbell ring.

Curious as to who could possibly be calling this early in the morning, she went to answer it, only to find Yamcha standing outside, looking completely embarrassed, with two dozen red roses in his hands. Shaking, Bulma remembered every single thing that had happened a few nights before, and it froze her in place. She had been so wound up in Vegeta, that she had completely forgotten about Yamcha, until the bastard showed up at her door. She felt a sudden surge of emotions rise up in her. Anger, rage, and irrational distress were just a few of them.

**A day after Bulma and Yamcha's Beak up**

Yamcha watched Marron as she slept, thinking that he could never love anyone as much as he loved her. He still felt guilty about what he had done to Bulma, but he felt that it had been the best thing to do. Gently waking Marron up, he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, and got dressed for the day. As she watched him, he couldn't help but smile, and he knew that he needed to ask her to marry him right then, no more stalling. "Marron", he said seriously, as he bent down on one knee, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Marron had looked strangely at him, trying to control her emotions, but not being able to, and burst out laughing. "No", was all she could say through fits of laughter. As Yamcha heard this, he became increasingly angry. "What do you mean "No"" He practically yelled at her. "Well Yamcha, I'm just not in love with you. I wanted to see how far this relationship could go before I decided to tell you that I've met a man named Theo, and I'm in love with him. I was going to end this relationship a long time ago, but I decided to play with you." She managed to get out between huge gales of laughter. "Of course you're great in bed, but that's about all you are for me, just a good time.", he heard Marron say.

In complete disbelief, Yamcha left, hoping that it wasn't to late to patch things up with Bulma. He figured he could say he had a momentary lapse of sanity, and the she would forgive him. He realized that letting her go was the biggest mistake in his entire life, and he couldn't believe what he had done to her. Hoping for forgiveness, he spent an entire day getting ready to see her again. He decided that he would go see her the next day, and try to apologize.

**Present Day**

Now here he was, standing at her door, willing to do anything it took for her to forgive him. She had a look of shock on her face, and he could smell delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He hoped she would invite him in, maybe even accept the proposal that he had worked on all of yesterday.

Bulma, in a state of shock, automatically invited Yamcha in. ::What in the hell is he doing here:: she thought to herself. ::How dare he come in here acting like he has done nothing wrong. I hope Vegeta gets up soon. Lets see his reaction to me being with someone else already.:: she thought more savagely. Not wanting him near anything in the kitchen, she guided him to the living room, and sat down. "What do you want Yamcha", she said with steel in her voice. Gulping Yamcha began his apology, not feeling an intense flare of enormous Ki coming his way. "Bulma I'm really sorry about what I did, and I want to make it up to you.", he said. Bulma just looked at him in shock, waves of distress and anger going through her body.

Vegeta had felt her waves of distress and anger through their newly formed bond, and it had woken him up. He could feel the ki of that pathetic human Yamcha in the house, close to HIS WOMAN.

As Bulma watched him in utter disbelief, Yamcha got down on one knee. "Bulma, I know I've been stupid, but I have finally come to my senses. Marron wasn't the right woman for me and never would have been. Can you forgive me? Will you please marry me?", he asked softly, hoping that she would say yes. Bulma however had started to feel the rage building up in her body along with a force of power that wasn't her own approaching at a deadly speed. Dangerously soft she said, "Yamcha, I think you should...", but before she was finished Vegeta was standing next to Yamcha.

Vegeta's face was full of anger, and loathing, as he looked down at Yamcha. Vegeta had become so angry with what he had heard out of Yamcha's vile mouth, that he completely powered up. ::How dare he even think of coming anywhere near my mate. She is MINE!.:: He roared internally. ::It's time he learned a valuable lesson about messing with a Saiyan's mate:: Smirking, he decided that he was ready to teach that lesson to Yamcha.

Picking Yamcha up by the throat, he brought him outside, and tossed him on the ground. "Well boy, it's about time you learned some manners.", he growled ferociously. "What would you know about manners monkey boy", Yamcha sneered back cockily, powering himself up. "You are to never go anywhere around MY woman again." Vegeta managed to spit out. "You're woman?" Yamcha said in disbelief. "Since when has she been YOUR woman." The last time I checked, she was nearly in heat for anything I could give her. ::I will rip him limb from limb:: Vegeta though savagely. In a voice of cold fury Vegeta repeated himself, " You will NEVER go ANYWHERE, near MY mate again."

Yamcha spat on the ground at Vegeta's feet, and got into a fighting stance, "Why don't you make me you filthy monkey", he said. Vegeta grabbed a hold of Yamcha and slammed him into the ground faster than the eye could see. As Yamcha attempted to get up, Vegeta kicked him viciously in the ribs, sending him flying into the closest wall. Yamcha tried to fight back, but only managed to land a handful of pitiful punches to Vegeta, before Vegeta grabbed him by the face and tossed him up into the air. As Yamcha flew into the air he tried to do his Wolf Fang Fist move, but couldn't get it out before Vegeta appeared behind him and slammed him in the back of the head, making him speed back to the ground, breaking several ribs and an arm when he landed face first on the ground. Vegeta landed next to him, and rolled his body over by kicking him hard in his already broken ribs. Vegeta carried Yamcha by the neck, through the house, and to his car, throwing him inside. Yamcha was so weak by now he could hardly sit up. ::I better not kill him, Bulma would be furious:: Vegeta thought to himself as he looked at the pathetic man in the car. There was blood seeping through the cuts on his mouth, where Vegeta had repeatedly punched him, and a new scar on his chest where Vegeta had hit him with a powerful ki attack.

Vegeta, poked his head through the opening of the door and said, "Never come here again, unless you want a repeat of what happened today you piece of shit." "You will never speak, touch, or in any way think of Bulma again, unless you have my expressed permission." "Next time, I will not hesitate to kill you." With that said, Vegeta slammed the door to the car closed, and broke the side mirror in the process.

Satisfied as he heard Yamcha drive away, Vegeta walked back into the house, only to see a stunned Bulma who had apparently been watching and listening to everything. When he entered the house, Bulma reached out to him, hugging him harder than he felt was necessary, and kissed his face all over. "Get off me woman", he growled, as menacingly as he could but she didn't budge, in fact she started crying all over him. "WOMAN, I SAID GET OFF OF ME", he shouted, shocking her enough that she let go and stopped crying. He was disgusted with the display of affection. Anyone could have seen them, and he couldn't let that type of thing happen again.

Sheepishly Bulma looked up at him, losing herself in his dark impenetrable eyes. "Vegeta", she said, "I made a special breakfast for you."

For the first time since he had woken up, he smelled glorious, delectable, delicious, smells wafting from the kitchen. Confused, he looked around, only to see Bulma slightly blushing. Grunting at her, he walked into the kitchen, impressed by what he saw before him, and sat down in a chair. "Don't think you can win me over with food", he spat out at her, trying to seem unimpressed. He saw her face fall, but he knew that it would have to be this way. He could not allow her to think him soft, even though he only had eyes for her, and couldn't get her out of his head, or dreams for that matter. "What is this disgusting display of food you have here Woman? It smells awful. Are you expecting me to eat this slop?", he said arrogantly.

Bulma, had just about had enough of his attitude, she had only been trying to do something special for him. "Well PRINCE Of ALL ASSHOLES, it was breakfast for you.", she yelled at him, "but if you don't want it I'll just throw it all away!", she screamed, as she started taking the dishes off of the table.

Quickly Vegeta stopped her, "I didn't say I didn't want it woman. Your cooking is disgusting, but I'm hungry enough to eat it anyway". He shoved her away from the table, and she slammed into the stove, nearly falling over. He started to eat, ignoring her, hoping she would go away. As he ate, he realized, how good the food was, and had to stop himself from eating like that idiot Kakarott. Everything she had made was delicious, it melted in his mouth, as he ate plate after plate of her mouthwatering food. He had to contain himself so he wouldn't slurp up the soup, or get rice all over himself. He was after all The Price of All Saiyans, and he happened to have table manners, unlike some people.

After eating every single piece of food she had made, he purposely ignored her, because she was still standing there gawking at him, and walked out of the room straight to the GR to train. He didn't even say thank you, he just left. He didn't want her to get any more funny ideas about how he felt about her, because he didn't know himself, or at least that's what he kept having to repeat to himself over and over again..

Completely full, he started to train vigorously in the GR, trying to forget the defeated look on her face after he had walked off without so much as a thank you. After all she was his woman and he expected her to make him breakfast. She didn't know it yet, but she was completely his to do with as he pleased, and currently he chose to ignore her. It would be to late before he realized that his assumption wasn't entirely true.

Back in the kitchen

Of all the things Bulma hated, being ignored was the worst. The ungrateful asshole hadn't even said thank you for the breakfast. Knowing him, he felt that it was expected, but she'd show him. He could cook for his own damn self from now on. Cursing inwardly she started to clean up the kitchen, and by the time she was done, she was fuming. :: How dare he treat me like this, acting as if I was his possession or slave. Throwing Yamcha out of MY house. I'll show him! You just wait:: She thought viciously, breaking the glass she was drinking out of in the process.

Determined to show him that two could play the game he was playing. She went out shopping, and by this time she had an idea in mind. First she went to her favorite spa to get dolled up, waxed, and just about any beauty treatment you could imagine. Then she went to the lingerie shop, buying a sexy, soft pink, neglige, that accented all of her soft curves, and was almost completely see through. She also bought a pair of lace crotchless panties that matched, and then marched out to buy a new dress. Looking for a dress was not hard at all. She found a royal blue dress, that had a long v-neck front, with one diamond studded band that held her breasts in place. The diamond band would allow someone to see the sexy inner curves of her swelling breasts that were shining enticingly out of the front of the dress. The dress tied up around her neck and hid the bite marks. It also gave a full view of her soft supple back. The swoop of the back of the dress stopped inches from the base of her ass, and the rest of the material hugged her waist, showcasing her firm ass, and thighs. She bought a pair of black high heels, and then left the store, dressed in her new outfit.

As she walked outside she heard someone wolf whistles at her, and she smiled smugly to herself. ::Lets just see him ignore me in this:: she thought to herself, as she drove home. She knew he was still in the GR when she got home, because she could feel his mind lightly in the back of hers. She looked herself over in the mirror carefully, and decided to wait for him to come to her. She knew he would be getting hungry soon, and not just for food.

She had ordered out, but she wasn't going to tell him that right away. As she sat in the kitchen she opened a bottle of water and started to drink out of it. She could feel him winding down after his training session. He was about to be headed her way. As she felt him power down, she stood up and walked over to the window in the kitchen. It faced her in a direction so that when he came into the kitchen she would have her back turned to him.

Vegeta was exhausted. No matter how hard he trained he couldn't get the though of that pathetic, infuriating woman out of his head. He could feel her, all of her, almost every single emotion, and right now for some reason she was irrationally pleased with herself. He decided he would take her down a notch as soon as he saw her. He could feel her in the kitchen, so after he took a shower that was where he went.

When he entered the room, the first thing that caught his attention, was that there was no food on the table. "What could she have been doing in the kitchen if not cooking?", he asked himself. Then he saw her. She was wearing a dress that left him speechless. It hugged every single curve of her body, and it was driving him insane. The blue was the same hue of her eyes when she was arguing with him, which he found very appealing. Why on earth would she be dressed up like that? "Woman, what are you doing wearing something like that, you look like a slut", he said venomously. His face was frozen in a look of surprise, and anger.

Bulma smiled at him innocently (really smirking on the inside), "Oh, well I have a date, and I figured I'd get something new to wear to it." She said. She watched as his face lit up. He looked like he was about to choke on something and then he suddenly blew up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A DATE?!" he yelled. Giggling at his outrage, she calmly, and seductively said, "It means, that I have a very special, romantic date with someone."

As soon as she said that the doorbell rang. Vegeta leap up to go get it, determined to kill whoever was on the other side, assuming it was her date coming to pick her up.

As she saw him rush out of the room, she started laughing to herself. ::Serves him right for being such an asshole after I went through all of the trouble of making him such a wonderful breakfast:: she thought. She then started laughing to herself even more as she heard him answer the door.

* * *

So how is everyone liking the story so far! Look like Bulma is out to get a little revenge of her own. He should know better than to flare up her temper. Lets see just what she has in store for him in the next chapter! *Smirks Evily*

**Remember**: I'm looking for some more reviews, just to make sure that everyone is enjoying themselves. Please help me out by giving me your opinions, or ideas, on what you think should happen next!

-SolarityKi


	7. Chapter 7 Date

**Chapter 7 - Date**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the DBZ characters used in this story, just the plot. The characters are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

**Warning:** This is a pure teaser chapter, leading up to the next chapter, which is certainly more exciting. I promise!

**First I would like to thank everyone who helped motivate me for this chapter, and the next. Those people who have left me reviews for the last chapter are as follows:**

Animelover6000 (who has given me much good advice! Thank you so much.), Maya-Chan, Hana-chan (who shows me that people do come back to read more!), Katsumi (another who has been with me since the beginning), Rae7654, Rraz45 ( who has managed to inspire me with their own works, as well as distract me! (keep it up!)), and IfLooksCoulKill (who just plain made me smile with their review).

**Also a special word of thanks to Mende5525, and Airea05, who have reviewed several other chaperters!**

**If you guys can leave me around 10 reviews, I will make sure to have the next chapter posted on Sunday. I'm waiting to see how well this chapter is received before I post the next one.**

**Remember this is a teaser chapter, and the real excitement happens in chapter 8!**

**

* * *

  
**

Bulma smiled maliciously as she watched Vegeta stalk over to the front door he was fuming with incoherent rage, and she knew that he wouldn't know what to say when he opened the door. She decided to follow him and see what his reaction would be to her little surprise.

As Vegeta opened the door his mouth dropped open, as he saw a huge stretch limo in the driveway, and a small stubby driver at the door. "Good Evening sir. Is Madam Briefs in?" the driver asked politely. Stunned Vegeta just stared coldly at the driver, making him shake, like an animal being hunted.

Close behind him Bulma was having trouble suppressing her giggles. She watched as he turned around to glare at her with hurt and fury in his eyes, and then she just couldn't hold it in anymore. As he opened his mouth to say something she fell over on the floor laughing.

As he looked at her on the floor, he got even angrier, demanding to know what she was laughing about. Bulma pulled herself up off the floor, and asked the poor terrified driver to wait while she got ready to leave, then closed the door. She looked over at Vegeta, who was giving her a death glare that only she could ignore.

"Okay Vegeta, you have two choices." she said cunningly, "You can stay here in the house sulking and training, or you can go out on a date with me." With a mischievous glint in her eyes she continued by saying, "It is, after all, Valentine's day." She watched as the look of anger left his face, replaced with a grimace. He had managed to watch a few shows on TV, that had been capitalizing on Valentine's day, these last few week.

"What is this Valentine's Day?" he spat, not remembering all of the commercials he had seen.

"Well silly, it's the day when all lovers spend the entire day together doing whatever they want", she whispered seductively into his ear, lightly nipping the bottom of it.

Instantly turned on Vegeta couldn't hide the smirk on his face at what the wench was suggesting.

"Fine, I'll go with you" he spat out.

"Not so fast MR! You need to get ready to go." she said evilly, as she thought about the other bit of shopping she had done while she was out. "Go upstairs to my room and get ready. There is something on the bed there for you to wear. I refuse to be seen out with you in those ridiculous training clothes" she said smiling at the look of horror on his face.

The look of horror was because he finally remembered the commercials he had been seeing. He couldn't believe this woman expected him to lower himself to do some kind of human bonding, ritual day. Shuddering he walked up the stairs, realizing he had already said yes to this stupid venture. ::How could I have been so stupid as to let her trap me into this. I am a strong Saiyan Warrior, not some love sick pup, or trophy boy that she can drag around whenever she pleases. I will get her back for this, just wait and see.:: He thought as he glared at the bottom of the stairs. As he started to walk up the stairs, he stopped in horror one more time thinking ::It better not be another pink shirt, or I will kill her.::

Finally reaching the wenches doorway, he saw a big box on the bed, wrapped in bright red and royal blue wrapping paper. The wrapping paper seemed to have a smattering of delicate hearts all over it too. He had never seen anything like it in his entire life. As a Price he expected tribute, but no one had ever actually gotten him a gift. Stunned he looked over the box once more, and noticed that there was a card on top of it addressed to him. As he opened the card and began to read it, he couldn't believe what it said.

_**Vegeta,**_

_**I'm so happy you decided to come out with me tonight. I realize, this is probably the last thing you ever thought you would be doing... especially with a "Disgusting Human", I believe you put it one time. Don't think I don't know how you feel about me buddy. I know you will never tell me, but I want to let you know that I LOVE YOU. I always will, and when I think about it, I realize I always have, from the first time I saw you come out of the shower with that ridiculous pink "Bad Man" shirt that I picked out for you. You have completed me in ways that I never thought possible, so I want you to let me treat you like the Prince you are tonight. Please get dressed and meet me downstairs in 15 minutes, to have the night of your life.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bulma**_

_**PS: Put on the clothes that are in the box and get your ass downstairs!!**_

Grinning like an idiot, and disgusted with himself for doing it, Vegeta ripped the paper off of the box and opened it. Inside was a very sexy black suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. It was as if she had taken his measurements and had had the garment hand made he thought in amazement. Then when he thought about it, she probably had. It would not be like her to expect a prince to wear some inferior peasants garment, bought from a disgusting department store.

As he put the suit on, he realized that the buttons on his suit cuffs were designed to look exactly like his royal crest, as well as the buttons on the front of his jacket. His undershirt was a deep royal blue, that reminded him of the smoldering light in Bulma's eyes when she got excited. Looking over the rest of the suit, he realized that everything else was black, just the way he liked it. As he looked back at the box, he realized there were also some shiny black dress shoes, that had also been made to fit him perfectly. He slipped them on and looked in the mirror, his image surprising him more than it should have. :: I look hot::: he thought to himself smirking, :: This game is about to get fun. I'll show her what it means to try and trick the Prince of all Saiyans.:: In fact, he had already come up with several ideas to torture her with over the course of the evening.

Still smirking from what he had seen of himself in the mirror, he walked down the stairs. He could hear her appreciative intake of breath as she saw him emerge from the top of the stairs. She met him at the bottom, and gave him a gentle, teasing kiss on the lips, and a slight caress on the hand. He smirked at her, ready to play this game of cat and mouse that she had begun.

He gave her a smoldering look, and ran the tip of his warm finger down the slit in the front of her dress. Grabbing her hand he then lead her out the door, and into the leather seats of the stretch limo. "We're riding in style tonight Vegeta. I'm going to show you how Princes are treated on this planted." Bulma said smiling radiantly, taking him aback. He looked at the inside of the limo, and decided he was satisfied with the accommodations that she had provided for transportation.

"Fine then woman." Lets get this started he growled. He would have been enjoying himself more, if he had just pinned her against those stairs and kept her there, but he had been too curious about what she had planned. He looked arrogantly down at her, showing his contempt for this whole affair. ::I guess I should have gotten her something, but what on earth would she have wanted:: he thought to himself disgruntled to have thought it in the first place. This woman had to much sway over his emotions, and if he wasn't careful he would lose it.

Bulma smiled secretly to herself as she looked out of the window. She knew there would have been no other way to convince him to take her out on a date, so she had gotten him to come with her the only way she could think of. She had a wonderful night planned, and hoped it would end up with his skin against hers, one last time.

She had heard him talking to himself about leaving the other day, and even though it broke her heart she knew he would be leaving soon. In a week and a half he would be gone, not even realizing how much he had touched her life. Turning her thoughts outward to the beautiful night she had planned, she looked over at him slyly. She noticed the content smirk on his face, that meant he was pleased. She knew this is how it would always be, but being with him was worth it. She would treasure every single moment she had with him, no matter how painful. Moving closer to him, she put her hand in his, grinning when he didn't pull away.

"So where are we going first woman?" he asked.

"Well I thought you would like to see a little bit more of the town, so I am taking you to Kurom Tower to eat." she answered him, moving slightly closer to him as she spoke. Never knowing that he was inhaling the delicious scent of her, while she explained where they were going. Kurom Tower was the tallest restaurant in the city. It had a spectacular view of the city at night, and she couldn't wait for him to see it. She had booked the entire upper level for their enjoyment. The upper level was for people with VIP status only. It was part of the restaurant, but also had it's own romantic suite nestled in the back. The suite had an amazing two person shower and jacuzzi, along with tons of amenities that she couldn't even begin to count.

She could feel the tension build up between them, as they arrived at the tower. They were lead into a special secret entrance, reserved for those of only the highest stature. She had specifically said that she did not want any paparazzi. She could feel him tense up unexpectedly as they walked up the stairs.

"Woman," he ground out, " No one will SEE us will they?" As he stood in the elevator with her he though hard to himself ::If we are seen it could be dangerous for her. I would not want anyone to get footage of this and use it to get to her, while I am in battle. He had no doubt in his mind that his enemies would do anything to try to hurt him. She was his one weakness, but he would soon be getting rid of her when he went off into space.::

"No." she answered simply, as the exited the elevator. No one would ever see them together, because she knew that he wouldn't like it. Sighing to herself she decided that it was time for this night to begin, and she hoped he was ready for the best time he would ever have on Earth.

As they were seated at their table, the waiter hurried off to get their drink order, while they picked out what they wanted to eat. He could consume more food than anyone she had ever met... well other than Goku that is. She knew that the waiter wouldn't be back for at least 15 minutes, and she had a few tricks up her sleeve on what she was about to do to him. She sat close to him, where he had a delicious view of her neck. She gently leaned over, showing her vast amount of cleavage to him, and moved her hand under the table, and slowly up and down his leg, making her way closer to his hardening manhood. She could hear him breathing heavily, as he tried not to react to what she was doing.

She continued to rub him delicately as the waiter came back with their drinks, forcing him to order their food in a tight breathless voice. As the waiter left with the food orders, she saw Vegeta smirking, and wondered what he could possibly have planned, and started to feel a little panic rise in her stomach, as he turned to look at her with burning passion in his eyes. He dared her to take her little game further, and she was going to take him up on the challenge.

* * *

**Are you guys ready for a real Lemon next chapter, well you'll just have to review, and wait for it. I have something really special planned in the next chapter and I think you guys will like it! And yes I've got another hot and steamy Lemon in it just for you guys. **

**You know in the series how Trunks says that his mom and dad got together out of passion, well It's about time that some of that passion was released into the world. I can't wait to share it with you guys. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**-SolarityKi  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Mine

**Chapter 8 Mine**

**Disclaimer: **The DBZ characters in this story do not belong to me. They are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

****WARNING: Limes abundant, and A very Sexy Lemon!****

**Author's Note: **Well this chapter is certainly my longest chapter. It will probably be the longest chapter in this whole story, but once I started writing it I just couldn't stop. Since the last chapter was a teaser chapter, I felt that you guys deserved some of my best work. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Tried to post this last night, but for some reason it did not go through correctly** Sorry :(

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I HOPING FOR AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS OUT OF THIS CHAPTER, IF NOT 10 BEFORE I POST THE NEXT ONE!**

**

* * *

  
**

From the moment Vegeta had felt her hand through the thin material of his pants, he knew that tonight was going to be a test of wills. Smirking, he was confident he would win, or that's what he thought at least. All that she did to him, he started to do to her. He looked at her with burning passion in his eyes and gently rubbed his warm hand up her thigh. He let the rough fabric of his sleeve scratch upon her ivory skin. The feel of his hand on her thigh, made it almost impossible to eat, but somehow Bulma managed to finish. She could feel her insides melt in a burning miasma of need as he had touched and fondled her under the table, but the night had just gotten started.

"Vegeta", Bulma said barely able to contain the fire in her voice, "I may have lied a little when I said no one would see you tonight. I was trying to tell you that no one would recognize you. I bought you the suit specifically for that purpose. No one here on Earth, knows or cares who you are, other than me." "We have a few more places to visit tonight", she said, leaning over him so he could see the tempting swell of each succulent breast. She tried to ignore the look of heat in his eyes as she proceeded to get ready to go. She knew that if she looked into his black liquid eyes for more than a few seconds, the game would be up, and they would never leave the Tower.

Bulma planned to get him to look at the beautiful lights of the city when they got back, if they ever got the chance to. She had the feeling that when they got back, there would be no looking out the window, only staring into the eyes of a volcano about to erupt. His every look melted her down to her very core, and made her womb tighten at the mere thought of him. ::Compose yourself:: She thought sharply, and took a deep calming breath, only to breath in his intoxicating scent. None the less she knew she had to get out of that room before it was to late.

"Okay Vegeta lets go! I have the car waiting for us, to take us to our next destination." Bulma hear herself say, forcing herself to jump up perkily. She knew her tone and demeanor would put his guard up, and she was ready to have some fun.

"Where do you think you're going to take me woman?" he said indignantly, showing that her little stunt had already started to work. He was distracted from thinking about her for a second, as he thought about all of the places she could possibly drag him. Each and every one of those places, he though, would be very uncomfortable. Instead of arguing with her, he had decided he would play along a little more.

"You'll just have to wait and see where we go next." she reply sweetly grazing a soft breast against his arm, as she grabbed his hand. She couldn't help but enjoy the look of paranoia that flew across his face, as she led him to the elevator.

When they entered the elevator they were alone, so Vegeta thought it was his turn to make her a little bit more uncomfortable. He leaned over and breathed hotly into her ear, lightly nipping the bottom of it, right before the door opened for them to step out.

A few minutes later Bulma found herself in the stretch limo surrounded by his masculine scent. She couldn't help but smell him, his scent was one of the very things that shook her to her core. She had only recently started to be very conscious of it, since their bonding. She still couldn't register the thought of him claiming her, but inwardly as she sat close to him she said ::Mine:: Revved up for the games she had planned, she sat extremely close to him in the car. So close in fact that she knew if he so much as moved he would brush up against her in some torturous, teasing way. Sitting this close to him she leaned over and pressed her body against his, and took a small lick of the salty skin on the side of his neck. She could feel his whole body tense up, and she smirked to herself.

Vegeta immediately noticed what she was trying to do, but he had decided to play his own game. He kept every muscle of his body still and tense, only moving his hand, once again, to her thigh. He rubbed her thigh gently in circles, and heard the sexy intake of her breath. He could feel the very heat of her body pressed against his, in a very erotic way. He could smell her scent, strawberry, with a hint of vanilla, lingering in the air all around him. It made him want to delve into her and lose himself in her molten hot body. He knew he had to keep his nonchalant expression, or she would know that it was harder for him to keep himself under control than she though. So far he thought that everything had gone well, that was until they reached their first stop.

Their first stop was a three story building, with dark tinted windows, and a single sign that said "Taboo." Something about this building made him feel uncomfortable, or maybe it was the fact that she was acting like the cat who ate the canary when they pulled up. He was mildly taken aback at the exterior of the store, but he literally had no idea what he was getting himself into when he let her guide him out of the car and into the doorway.

Bulma had picked up on his confusion, and was going to run with it. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him as far into the building as she could. Bulma smiled as she saw him looking around. She could tell he was slightly panicked and a little in shock. She had just dragged him into the city's premier lingerie shop. He was surrounded by several delicious pieces of lingerie, that she would soon be showcasing for him herself. Bulma, unable to help herself when she saw the look of horror, and excitement on his face, leaned over seductively and whispered "Are you ready for your show price? Tonight you are the lucky man who gets to pick out what I'm going to be sleeping in. You may even get to help me move it piece from piece off of my body, if you're a good boy." After saying that, she picked out several pieces of lingerie and paraded her body in front of him every few minutes with something new. Enjoying the intensity of his eyes on her scantily clad body.

Didn't the woman know what she was doing to him, Vegeta though vehemently. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she walked out in every single piece of lingerie that she had every worn in his deepest fantasy's. Vegeta was piratically stunned, his breath and heart would speed up every single time that she walked out of the dressing room. His member was throbbing and rock hard against his leg. He had to take control of the situation, before he took her then and there, on the dressing room floor.

He knew he had to pick something out now, or they would never make it unscathed out of that damned store. He moved quickly while Bulma was changing into yet another appetizing piece of lingerie. While he was frantically looking around the store, he found exactly what he wanted her to wear. He was surprised that she had not already picked it out to try on. He knew that it would suit her body better than anything he had seen her in so far. It reminded him of the stories he had been told, of what Saiyan women wear on their wedding night. Needing to be out of the store before she made him look at anything else, he bought the piece of lingerie, and the matching crotchless panties. If she asked, he would just tell her she should be honored that he had picked something out at all. He didn't want her to try it on here, and he also didn't want her to see it yet. Stealthily he moved over to the check out counter and asked the clerk to ring it up under Bulma's name. While he was waiting for her to come out, an item on the other side of the store had caught his eye. Quickly he ran and grabbed it, spending the small amount of money he had with him on it. He could tell that she was about to come out of the dressing room again, so he quickly shoved his purchase into his coat pocket, where she wouldn't find it.

As she walked out of the dressing room, he was surprised to see that she was already dressed. Seeing the shocked look on her face, that he had already checked out, he smirked at her. Then he handed her the bag with the wrapped box in it, and leaned over, breathing hotly in her ear, to explain that he wanted her to wear it tonight. Frowning at him for picking something without her, she started to try to open the package. He stopped her before her fingers even touched the wrapping paper.

"No", he growled, "You will wait until later to see it." His hand automatically went to his breast pocket where the real gift was stashed, making sure it was undetectable.

Surprised at his aggression, Bulma nodded, and then walked to the door, swaying her hips tantalizing him to watch, her toned ass, as she got back into the lime. She knew of one other place that she could take him, and she planned on getting back at him for picking something out, without her. She knew by the time there were done with where they were going, he would practically be on his knees begging her for anything she was willing to give him. She had decided to take him to Club Comoros, the best dance club in town, while she had been in the dressing room. She wanted to see how he reacted to the way she danced.

When they arrived at the club, they were granted immediate access, the doorman had realized who she was. The first place she took him was to the bar. She ordered him a scotch on the rocks, and then a martini for herself. Knowing that he would be caught dead before dancing with her, she had a whole different plan in mind. Bulma could already tell he was hoping she wasn't going to make him dance.

"So Vegeta, would you like to dance with me.", Bulma asked huskily, rubbing her body against his, to the beat of the music.

"Why would I ever want to dance with you woman?", Vegeta replied arrogantly, seeing the way she was starting to play with him, "I'm not one of those pathetic boys you can just drag around and expect to do everything with you."

"FINE!", Bulma yelled at him in mock anger, hiding the evil grin she had on when she walked away. She placed herself right in the middle of the dance floor, and started to sway rythmicly with the music, making men turn from their partners just to get a better look at her. Before she knew it, she had a line of men waiting to dance with her. She decided she would have her pick of them, and chose a blonde piece of man candy, that looked nothing like Vegeta. She knew he would get jealous, and she couldn't help up look forward to what she knew would be some sort of confrontation. As the music sped up, she started to bump and grind with the blonde man, as Vegeta watched, fuming. He would not let her shame him like this. She was his. He could feel the animal rage taking over as he watch. The deep voice in his body growling ::Mine::.

As he watched her beautiful body be pawed at by some inferior human, he suddenly had the urge to grind the mans face into the ground. For a while he was able to hold his composure, until the music turned into a slow rhythmic tune. Feeling Vegeta's rage in her own veins, Bulma started dancing even closer to the other man, waiting to see what Vegeta would do about it. She pressed her body up against the blond man, while his hands started to make the slow trip down to her ass, where he would eventually try to fondle her. Seeing where the other mans hands were headed, and not being able to believe the fact that someone was touching his mate to begin with, Vegeta completely lost it.

He shoved his way through the crowd, no longer caring for this game that they had been playing all night. She had finally gone to far. He stopped just short of where she was dancing with the other man.

Bulma could feel the heat of Vegeta's eyes on her, so she moved even closer to her dancing counter part just to infuriate him even more.

As Vegeta saw her move closer to the blonde man, he noticed that the mans hands had almost reached their goal, and were about to grab on tightly. Vegeta was having none of it. Savagely he grabbed the other mans hands, swinging the man off of Bulma and throwing him down to the floor. He broke both of the mans hands, and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the DJ's booth. As he stood over the other man he said, "Never touch my mate again, or the next bone I break won't be anywhere close to your face." Spitting on the floor next to the man he started to storm off, but not before grabbing a hold of Bulma.

Smirking with satisfaction at what he had just done, he dragged Bulma back into the limo. As they sat in the limo, he forced her into his lap, giving the driver directions to hit every bump possible on the way back to the Tower. He sent Bulma a glare, filled with burning heat, and she quailed under it.

Shuddering with fear and anticipation she let him drag her up into the bedroom. Surprisingly he left her for about ten minutes, saying he had to go retrieve something.

Scared of what he was going to come back with, she paced nervously across the floor, only to have him emerge from the shadows with a bag in hand, making her jump backwards. He set the bag down and looked at her.

"Go get the bag from the store that you made me visit earlier, open the box inside of it, and put what is in it on." he demanded, in a tone that could not be argued with.

As Bulma was changing, Vegeta got the bedroom ready. The bedroom had already looked spectacular, but he was going to get some payback for what she had done with that other man, and also show her that she was his, and his alone. No one would ever touch her again, and he would make sure that she got the point this time.

Bulma hurried to the bathroom in a panic, and started to open the box of lingerie that he had picked out. As she unfolded it, her mouth fell open. It was the most beautiful piece of lingerie she had every seen. It was a solid black teddy, with diamond beading that formed a choker around her neck. It hung low in the back, and was tied together with a few strings of material. It flowed, but stopped several inches above her knee's, showing off the black lace, crotchless panties that went along with the outfit. She left her heels on, and headed back out into the bedroom.

As she looked at the bedroom in shock, she didn't feel Vegeta sneak up behind her. "Well woman, I'm about to show you what it means to be the mate of a prince." he said as he covered her in his burning hot Ki. He made her float over to the bed. He knew she couldn't move, but he could also see the heated lust and undefinable passion in her eyes. He held her to the bed with his Ki, and then fastened the ropes he had retrieved from the store in place, so she wouldn't be able to move. He bound her hands together and attached them to the bed frame. Her legs were tied so that they would be spread open to him. He realized that he could see her blue hair peeking through the crotchless panties that he had picked out.

She looked delicious, and he wanted to ravage her body with all of the force he could muster, but he was able to contain himself. He could smell her heated arousal, and it made him moan loudly in anticipation. He filled her body with enough ki, that every time he touched her, she would feel pleasure. Smirking evily he started his sexual torture with her face.

He traced the lines of her face gently with the tips of his fingers, giving her scorching looks as he started to move further down her body. He leaned in and ravaged her mouth, giving her a kiss filled with longing and passion. He grazed her bottom lip with his teeth feeling her whole body quivering in anticipation. He felt her moan into his mouth which pushed his burning excitement even further. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had seen her walk in the door with that tight fitting dress on.

As his fingers moved down, so did his mouth, burning kisses down her entire body. First he rubbed her nipples, and enjoyed the feel of them straining against the soft fabric of her teddy. Then he ran his hands down her sides, feeling her arch in delight. Gently he moved his fingers even further down, stopping just short of where her blue hair started, running his fingers around in circles, showing her what he would do once he got down there. He could smell her heat and arousal even more as he inched a little further down every second. He could feel her trying to move closer to him, but he backed away smiling, enjoying the look of intense heat that she shot him. She looked up at him with dark, blazing, begging eyes, and he bent down and whispered, "Oh no, not yet my mate. I have to teach you what it means to be mine."

After he said that, the real torture began. He undressed slowly in front of her, making sure she saw his huge pulsing erection. Then he moved silently forward, to take over where he had left off. He moved his hands down, tangling them in the blue hair of her womanhood, while she squirmed for him to move his fingers lower into the moist heat of her. As he slowly moved his hand lower and lower, he could feel her body heat increasing. He had finally reached her clit, and was flicking it delicately with his finger. He pressed down harder on it moving his fingers in a fast circular motion, stopping to flick it every few seconds, as the heat in her body grew even more intense. He could hear her crying out in pleasure, bucking, even though she was securely tied down to the bed.

After teasing her for a while longer, he took one strong finger and slipped it slowly into her wet, and waiting pussy. He could feel the walls of her close in warmly around his finger, and moisten as he slid it in and out, adding one more finger as he went. He slowly leaned down and started to suck on her swollen pearl, licking it gently with his rough tongue, drinking the heat of her body like it was his life's fluid. He could hear her moan as she came on his hand and in his mouth again and again, trying to break free of her bindings so she could press him further inside of her.

After she came a few times, he moved back up to her mouth, and whispered "Are you ready to be untied? If you promise to be obedient I will untie you." She nodded her head softly at him.

He untied her, and told her to get on her knees. Submissive, and scared of being tied up again, she did as he said, realizing his cock was directly in front of her face. He laced his hands through her hair, and told her to suck on it. He could feel her warm soft tongue start to lick him, and then she suddenly took him completely into her mouth, vigorously stroking him with her tongue. As she sucked hard on him, the heat in his body went up at an alarming rate. He could feel the heat and passion of his body colliding, while she bobbed her head up and down, taking his cock further into her each time. He held on to the back of her head tightly, pushing himself deeper into her mouth each time she took him in again. He could feel himself building like a flame that would never be quenched except by her. Then he came into her mouth, letting her taste the scalding juices of a true Saiyan.

After she had cleaned herself up, he was still in the mood for more, his member never having decreased in size after cumming once. He grabber her by her hair, and ravaged her mouth again, feeling the sweet taste of her. He ripped the clothing she still had on off of her her body, revealing the most perfect thing he had every seen. Her body was his for the taking.

First he pushed her roughly up against the wall, to where she was facing away from him. As he did this, he put his cock close to her heat, and left it right at the very entrance of her. He had her pinned against the wall and she couldn't move. He moved slowly up and down, only letting the very tip of his swelling inside of her, while she cried out for more. "Oh Vegeta, please. I want you inside of me. Please put it all the way inside." She moaned, her insides melting against the onset of his flaming attacks.

Smirking he leg go of her and motioned for her to go over to the bed. As she lay down on her back, he opened her legs wide, once more slipping a finger in, just to feel how wet and ready she was for him.

"Remember that you are Mine." he said as he slowly began to move closer to her.

He slowly slipped the tip of himself inside of her, hearing her moan out his name in pleasure. "Oh Vegeta, Please." she cried in desperation. As she was on the word please, he shoved himself fully inside of her, and then stayed still, letting himself build up inside of her. He could feel the warm, soft walls of her close over him, and tighten, trying to hold him inside of her forever. As he felt this, he moaned her name fiercely, and started the slow in and out movements that would bring them both pleasure.

As he moved in and out, his hands moved up to her breasts, pinching both nipples. First he pinched them, and then started making small circular motions around them, only to pinch them once more. As he did this, he slowly moved his head down, taking one of her hard peaked nipples into his mouth, and sucked hard. He could hear her moaning his name even louder, as all of her senses heightened, because she could feel everything he was feeling. He pumped himself into her, biting down on her nipples, and sucking the ferociously. He fucked her as fast as he could, without breaking her. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies,as he took one finger and pressed it against the swelling of her clit. He was hitting both spots, the one inside, and the one outside.

She moaned feeling the pressure on both spots. Her body was quivering, about to cum all over his throbbing, burning, cock.

He looked down into her eyes, and could feel the tension in her body about to break. As she started to cum violently from both inside and out, she let out a passionate cry. Hearing her cry his name in that tone made him plunge deep inside of her, filling her, once more, with his hot white seed. As they both climaxed, each moaned the others name, feeling everything from both perspectives because of their bond.

After the love making, they were both hungry and exhausted. Bulma decided to order room service. As they ate what she had ordered, she looked over at Vegeta, and found him staring at her, as if he had never seen her before. He was consuming her in the flame of his eyes. The love he would never admit, and the passion that he felt for her, was blazing hot as he looked deep in her eyes. In the instant that they had been one, he had felt the spark of another life inside of her, and he wasn't sure of what to do. He knew the only way he could have felt it, was if it had been his. His emotions had welled up, and he couldn't look away from his beautiful mate, even if she was painfully human.

Bulma was wrapped in a silk robe of black, and had just finished off her portion of what they had ordered. Feeling the sweat on her body and the strain of her muscles, she decided to go take a bath in the jacuzzi. As she stepped into the bath, she could feel all of the tension in her body drain away, and she lay there relaxing, slowly washing herself with the luxurious soap from the hotel.

While Bulma was taking a bath, Vegeta thought about the present he had picked up for her while they were out. He knew she would love it, but he had decided that he wasn't writing any sort of note for her. His true feelings could never be known, not even by her. As he waited for her, he looked out of the windows, and saw the beautiful view of the city. He had never imaged that he would find something in this world that he would want and desperately need like he needed her. He had destroyed so many places, but his plans to destroy this world were slowly falling apart. He could blame it on her, the woman who he would never get out of his head, but he truly didn't care anymore.

He heard her exit the bathroom, and head towards him. He could still smell her musk, no matter what soap she used. In a moment of weakness, he pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. He held her like that for several minutes just breathing in her sweet scent, and then went to take a shower of his own.

Bulma smiled to herself, knowing that she had actually been the one to win tonight, and then fell asleep listening to the melody of water, against Vegeta's body.

When he exited the shower, she was laying on the bed, softly sleeping. He slipped quietly into the bed next to her, and pulled her into his arms. She automatically turned over, and buried her head in his chest, falling immediately back to sleep.

Before he fell asleep, he could hear the animal inside of him growling ::MINE::. With a slight smile on his face, for the first time ever, he feel asleep, holding his only two treasures. He knew that the child would be there for her, when he couldn't be, and he felt at peace.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review if possible!**

**-SolarityKi  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbye

**Chapter 9 -Goodbye**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the DBZ Characters they are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

**Warning: This chapter has a MAJOR LEMON in it.**

**Authors Note: **I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been so supportive. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. At the end of the chapter it will tell you why. I hope everyone has been well, and I really hope you all enjoy reading this.

* * *

Knowing Bulma was his, gave Vegeta an even greater confidence in himself. He could spend hours thinking of her, though he would never admit it. He knew the seed he had planted inside of her would not bloom until he was gone for at least six months. Babies of his species could not be fertilized while the male was still around his mate. What Vegeta had thought would only be a quick fling with this human woman, had turned into something different. Every night that he went to sleep holding her in his arms, he could feel her warmth and the yet to be born child's satisfaction. He could lay for hours not sleeping, just watching her. Never moving a single inch, telling himself it was only a sort of training. He had only planned to stay on Earth for a total of three months, but that time seemed to grow into a little over a year. He knew he had to leave soon, if he wanted to see his son at least once before he left to fight the androids.

Bulma knew the day was approaching when Vegeta would have to leave. She could feel it in the air, but she had a surprise for him. She had been secretly working on a top notch, ship for him. She had spent hours getting everything inside of it just right. She had duplicated the gravity room, and also made several adjustments to the living quarters. She had made the living quarters like the one they shared at capsule corp, hoping he would think of her as he slept and trained. She poured her love into this ship, so perhaps while he was out there, he would still be able to feel like he was part of her. To Bulma, heaven was waking up every morning in his arms, and she knew that letting him go was going to be extremely hard for her. Every time she thought about it, tears welled up in her eyes, and she had to hold herself back from breaking down and trying. She had never felt the way she felt for him about anyone.

* * *

Before he left she wanted to give him one last night of herself. One last night of their own special passion, then in the morning, she would set him free. She would set him free to train, and maybe one day he would come back to her.

Bulma decided to ready herself for that night. She had been preparing for this night for several weeks, and after putting the finishing touches on the ship, she was ready to put the finishing touches on herself.

Sighing wistfully she drove off one last time to her favorite store to purchase the perfect thing for their last night together. As she was driving she saw Marron and her husband, and started laughing, thinking of how karma is a real bitch sometimes.

Getting out of the car she entered into her favorite lingerie store. As soon as she walked in, she spotted the perfect thing. It was Dark Royal Blue, and tied around her waist, back, and neck, with gauzy strings. there was a sheer skirt bottom to it, that showed off her perfect toned legs. Smiling,

Bulma thought of the look of steamy passion that would enter his eyes when he saw her.

Still smiling, somewhat sadly Bluma packed up everything into her car and left to get ready for this one precious last night. She knew he was the one. The one she couldn't do without, and she prayed deep inside that he felt the same way.

Beneath the temper, beneath and arrogance, she knew there was a part of him that cried out for love, the one thing no one else had ever been able to give him.

As she thought this she readied herself for the night. She could hear him taking a shower after training. It was late, so late she wasn't sure if he would be in the mood.

As he took his shower Vegeta could feel the tension in the air. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he would have to leave soon if he actually ever wanted to see his son. He had promised himself that he would see his son at least once before he faced the androids. The stress in his muscles were palpable, but he knew if he could just be in her arms he would be fine.

Walking out of the shower, with his towel wrapped around his middle, he was met with the most beautiful site in his life. He could feel the wall in himself breaking, even if it was just for this one night.

* * *

He saw her, beautiful long legs, her body sheathed in skin tight royal blue silk fabric. The crest of her breasts swelling alluringly as she bent down to light the last candle. He took in the room, there were candles of blue and white wax everywhere. This had not been what he had expected, but deep down he knew this would be goodbye, and he once again thought of the small box of a promise he had hidden away.

Licking his lips, smelling in her scent, the musk of just her body. He shivered to himself, any hostility lost in this moment, staring at the woman he knew he wanted forever. The heat and tension could be felt in the air as she finally looked up and they locked gazes.

As if in a trance they slowly moved towards each other, waiting for that first devastating kiss, both knowing they would be lost afterwards. The stared into each others eyes, smoldering passions that had been hidden were now revealed, so hot they would have seared the soul of lesser people.

He ran his hands through her hair, still staring into the deep blue abyss of her eyes. Worshiping his mate with his gaze.

Bulma could feel the head radiating off of his barely clothed figure. Finally their lips met, and the tension in the air intensified, sending shock waves through both of their bodies. Suddenly the restriction of clothes was to much to bear.

Vegeta ripped it apart with his ki, needing to feel the real head of her body. For once he tenderly laid her upon the bed. On this last night he would worship his mate, the one who he would come back to again and again, no matter how many times she told him to leave.

He started at the nape of her neck, biting in deep, hearing her moan in pain and pleasure at the same time. Marking her once more as his. He slowly moved his tongue down her throat, lapping at the fast beating pulse in her neck, feeling her squirm in passion, and smelling the scent of her increase.

Bulma could feel the heat of his tongue slowly moving down to the middle of her breasts, his tongue rasping against he soft skin. His hands were tightly clasping her hard nipples, as the blooms to hard points under his careful administration. She stifled a small cry as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it with a desperate vigor. His other hand making circular pinching movements on her other soft pink nipple.

She could feel the juices of her pussy welling up inside of her. She wanted him so badly. She was past the point of caring how much noise she was making and started to beg for it in needy sobs and moans.

He could tell how much she wanted it as he slipped his tongue down to her stomach, slowly tracing his way down her sides, still playing with her nipples. Then he made the final dip and rasped his tongue lightly over the swollen lips of her clit.

She violently tensed up as she felt his tongue slide into her pussy, pushing again her walls, drinking her all up. As she moaned over and over with the pressure of it.

Then he pushed two fingers inside of her feeling the velvety smoothness of her against his thick fingers. As he plunged them in over and over he licked her throbbing pearl, listening with intent to her deep guttural moans of pleasure as he flicked his tongue over and over, bringing her to climax after climax. The passion of the moment slowly building to the incredible moment he would enter her.

She clutched his hair pushing his face deeper and deeper into her. Moaning in frantic pleasure. It still wasn't enough, she wanted him to fill her up. She wanted to be filled with his large cock. She wanted her juices dripping off of it as he slammed it into her over and over.

Feeling the intense desire of her feeling for him to be inside now that she was ripe and wet for him, she slowly teasingly ran his cock over the quivering lips of her womanhood. He moved softly over and over, making his entrance into her slick.

In an instant he had pushed himself completely into her, his dick being sucked deeps into her womanhood, the muscles of her pussy, dragging him in and holding him tight. He feel into her and stayed still, feeling her head smelling the sweet musk of her, groaning inwardly trying not to spend himself already. Slowly, he eased out and in, as she moaned and swayed under him.

As he pulled in and out she clasped his mouth on her sensitive nibbles, and she grabber his hair in her hands, feeling the burning passion of each touch, each caress on her skin, life tantalizing trails of fire.

As he gently rocked beneath her, she could feel herself wanting it more frantically. Her hips started moving of their own accord. His breathing sped up, being so caught up in the moment, he started g inside of her hot steaming pussy faster and faster. The passion and loved burned as he sped up even more.

He felt her as she started to climax, her muscles had clasped around his cock hard and fast, and he lost the last bit of self control that he had. He plunged himself as deep inside as he could and filled her with his thick, warm, sticky cum. They both moaned in pure pleasure at this final release, on their final night together.

* * *

Somehow they had both known that it would be the last night for a long time.

As dawn crested over the mountains, they stared into each other eyes. There was no need for words, their expressions said it all. He gently reached over and moved a stray piece of hair out of her face. He looked deep into her eyes, falling one more time. He felt the contentment of having found his perfect mate, not that he'd ever tell her. For his last couple of hours he held her. Feeling the perfect contours of her body against his. He felt her gently fall asleep in his arms and knew it was time to leave.

He slowly got out of the bed and got dressed. He watched her sleeping for an hour before he could tear himself away. He went to his rooms, and packed everything he would need, but not before finding a strategically placed key to a ship that hadn't been there before.

The only thing attached to it was a note. All it said was "I love you". He would have known the writing anywhere. The ache in his heart told him he should stay, but he knew he had to go.

He went back to her room one last time to leave his farewell gift. He had had it wrapped one of the first time he had gone to a store with her. He gently left the gift box on her nightstand where she was sure to find it.

With his last task done, he leaned down and gently kisses her on her forehead and left.

* * *

Bulma was awakened by the sound of the ship. She could see from the window that the only man she would ever love was leaving. Trying to hold on to her sorrow she hit her fist against her night stand and heard the box fall over onto the floor.

Bluma bent down to retrieve the box. It had no note, nothing to identify who it was from, but she knew. Deep down she knew it was from him.

Slowly she opened the box, and saw the most beautiful golden yellow scarf she had ever seen. It was made of a thick velvet material, and fit perfectly. As she stood staring at the beautiful gift she finally let herself cry. Praying that he would come back. Her mate. Her only mate, the one man she would love forever. She pressed her head against the scarf hiding her tears and the wound in her heart from the world.

As she looked up, she could feel the unrestrained passion to be strong, until he came back.

She looked up at the beautiful blue sky and started her wait. This would feel like it was the longest wait she had ever had in her life.

But to her, it was worth every minute until he came back. She could feel the cord connecting their souls, no matter how far away he was.

And thus the wait started.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long everyone. I had a pretty nasty divorce and didn't have time to release this chapter. I'm not sure if I should end it here or have a reunion scene as well. I'd love all of your inputs, just as long as you can forgive me for taking so long to release this chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reading so far.**

**I'm thinking of starting a new short for a different series. Let me know if anyone is interested :D**

**-SolarityKi  
**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the DBZ Characters they are the sole property of Akira Toriyama.

**Warning: This chapter has a MAJOR LEMON in it.**

**Ahh, the ending of my first ever fanfiction! I would love to thank everyone who has cheered me on through the writing of this. A lot of you are fantastic writers yourself. I am hoping you will enjoy the last chapter of this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I plan on writing a lot more things as well! I put up a poll on my profile so you guys can pick which anime you would like for me to write about next. If no one does the poll, I will probably just pick on at random :D.**

**PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR RESPONSES!!  
**

* * *

The night air buzzed and tingled on her soft velvet skin. Tonight, it was like there was electricity in the very air. There was a slight moisture in the air due to the rain from the night before. Her short blue hair was slightly curled due to the humidity. Tonight it seemed as if the stars in the sky were shining just for her. She smiled thinking of him. He'd been gone for what felt like a long period of time. Wistfully she pulled a stray strand of hair out of her face and continued to peer out at the night. She could here her son's light breathing through the baby monitor as he slept soundly in the room next to hers. As she thought of him a radiant smile lit up her face.

He watched her from above, seeing the smile he had missed for so long. His mate looked so beautiful it almost broke his heart. He could feel it almost breaking to pieces in his chest. He knew he should go down, but she had captivated him. He was immobile and for once almost unsure of himself. Looking down at her he realized that the scarf he had given her was wrapped lightly around her shoulders so she wouldn't catch a chill. Gradually he came out of his trance and could also hear the slight breathing of someone else close by. Almost in a panic he searched for the closest life force to hers, realizing to his relief that it was coming from what seemed to be some sort of small animal.

As he moved closer to her, he abruptly paused feeling the life force of what he had thought was a small animal. In a mixture of disbelief and anticipation, he absorbed in what could only be his sons spiritual essence. His own sons KI. As he took it in he let out a sharp gasp, realizing how strong it was. Surely it was stronger than that oaf Kakarotts son. It had to be stronger by a long shot. He was so distracted when he had let out the gasp that he didn't realize he was now being watched himself.

Bulma saw him, well more accurately she had heard him first. She had heard a sharp gasps, or perhaps just a shocked intake of breath, and then she had started to search the sky with her eyes. This time instead of looking up at the twinkling stars she was looking closer to her general vacinity. And then, there he was. She took a deep breath and blinked a few times, just to make sure he was real. It was Vageta, and yes ... he really was there. As her brain finally made the connection, her heard started to beat. It started to beat like it hadn't in a long time. All of the yearning and passion coming back to her, as if it had been sucked away after he had left. Bulma grasped hard to the railing to keep herself up. Her body had started to sway as the emotions flooded through her body. It was almost as if her senses doubled because he was near.

She could hear his slight breathing, and smell his musk on the wind. She hadn't been in shock in a long time, but now she almost didn't know what to do. Her heart contracted painfully as she looked at him. Tears of joy filling her eyes. He was finally back. She hoped his training had gone well. She wasn't entirely sure if it had, but in that moment she no longer cared. She let out a strangled sob as she looked at him. Her eyes etching every memory of him into her body. The way his lips turned up for a smirk, and the lines of his hard muscular body, that she longed to have pressed against hers.

Startled by the sound of a sob, he looked down to realize he had been spotted. He noticed she was clinging to the railing, looking at him as if she had thought she had lost him. He smiled his true genuine smile at her, slowly floating down to the balcony. He took a deep look into the seas of her eyes, and it was almost as if he had never left. There were so many things he knew he should say, and so many things he just couldn't manage to get out. He longed to swim in those liquid blue eyes of hers. He could have stood there and gazed upon her for days. Her beautiful cream skin, her flushed red lips, and again those eyes that he could always loose himself in.

As he gazed at her, he could only hope that she could read the message in his eyes. He prayed that his thoughts of I love you, and I miss you had gone through. Even though they were hard for him to even say to himself, he knew that until everything was over he would probably not be able to say them out loud to her. Finally he closed the gap between their body's and took her into his arms.

He laid he head in the crook of her neck, smelling the sweet scent of her, reveling in the softness of her skin. He couldn't help but lick the side of her neck slightly, finally tasting her after all of those months. Almost lost in the bliss that was her. As he looked directly back at her face, he took possession of her lips. Slowly at first, and then with an agonizing crushing kiss. Their tongues slowly fought for dominance, as they surrendered to each other in that moment, caressing the shoulders and face of of their long awaited loved one.

In her mind there was a silence to this night, that needed to not be broken but words. She knew he would still have to leave to fight the androids, but tonight, tonight she wanted for herself. As she had looked into his eyes earlier, she could see the flutters of emotion in them. She saw the smoldering passion behind them, and the gentle love that he hated to even admit to himself. As she felt his heated lips press against hers, she was lost in him. Lost in the only way you can be when your heart aches for the very person you with, and it becomes almost hard to breathe.

* * *

Slowly she stepped back as he released her. She beckoned him forward, because there was one thing she had to show him before they went any further. She took ahold of his hand and lead him over to the next room. She knew that at least once before he left, he would need to see his child.

He followed her into the room, holding fast to her hand. He looked down and saw his son resting gently in his crib. He felt that at least just this once, he could look upon his child with the tenderness that no one else would ever see, even his own son. After tonight, and after his fight, his son would be undergoing harsh training, but for tonight, Vageta look upon him with awe. His son was so small, and his tail was wrapped around his body in the normal saiyan fashion. He would not protect his son, but he would teach his son to protect himself if he was given the time in which to do it. After a while he turned to Bulma, and gave her another desperate kiss.

* * *

The kiss was the start of a burning ache that had been with him for so long now. Breathing hard Bulma left the room, closed the door, and brought Vageta to the bed. The bed that they had shared so many times. He stopped before the bed and kissed her again, licking the bottom of her lip, and gently nipping it as well. He slowly devoured her mouth, leaving no place untouched. Probing his tongue into ther hot sweetness of her mouth, feeling her breath upon him, as the kiss deepened.

They could both feel the time apart dropping away. The passion in the room was so think, it was like drinking a good glass of wine. They were drunk on the lust and longing that they had had for each other for so long. Tonight she was dressed in a flimsy negligee', the type that just begged someone to take it off. Wanting the night to last as long as possible, he slipped his fingers over the fabric, feeling her nipples harden as he rubbed them through the flimsy fabric. Then he slipped his fingers down to where her panties were, feeling the wetness, and smelling her musk. He rubber her womanhood through the soft fabric of her panties, making her even more moist and wet. She moaned slightly feeling his hands on her, moving her hips automatically as he rubbed her wet pussy through her panties.

The heat in her body was going up as he fondled her, and her moans were increasing as he made the fire between her legs ignite into pure longing. She rubbed her hands up and down his hard chest, slowly removing his shirt, as he rubber her through her soaking wet panties. She ran her nails over his abs, and then reached up flicking both of his nipples as well. As he felt this, he bent down and gave her a hard kiss, bruising her lips, and infiltrating her mouth all over again with his tongue. She could feel the heat of his breath as he struggled to keep himself for devouring all of her in that very instant. She was rocking against his hand as he used one finger to rub against the crease in her panties.

Moaning into her mouth, he started to remove her panties slowly. He broke the kiss, to bend down and remove them. He slowly slid his hand up her thighs, feeling the heat of her. Starting from the inside of her thighs he started to lick slowly up. As he got closer to her soaking wet pussy he enjoyed the taste and texture of her skin. Finally he had reached her clit. He slowly ran his tongue over the outer lips of her bare pussy. He could feel her body trembling in anticipation. He slowly moved her over to the bed, laying her down. He pulled the rest of her clothing off, along with his own. He bent back down, and spread her legs open wide, enjoying the sight of her. Slowly he leaned down taking her pearl in his mouth, sucking on it until it started to pulse and throb. He stuck his tongue deep inside of her, tasting her delicious juices that were running down from her wet clit. He could feel her hands entwined in his hair, pulling him hard towards her. His senses were filled with her. As he flicked her clit with his tongue, he inserted two of his fingers inside of her slick wetness, easing them in and out. He could feel her grinding his fingers violently, as he licked her pearl bringing her to a climax. He moaned out his name and she vibrated against his mouth and tongue. His fingers were pulled even deeper inside as the walls over her pussy clenched around them.

Slowly she came down from her first climax and he eased his fingers out of her. She smiled at him, and abruptly changed their positions on the bed so that she could be on top. She licked her way slowly down his chest and abs, lingering above his swollen member, teasing his balls with her gently massaging hands. With the tip of one finger she rubbed the tip of his dick feeling the pre-cum wetly separate onto her finger. She licked it off of her finger, and then bent down to do a cursory tasting of his cock. She licked up one side and down the other. She gently teased her tongue around in circles feeling the thickness of him. Ever so slowly she took him fully into her mouth, brushing the back of her throat. She sucked on him hard, one hand rubbing his balls, and her tongue making patterns on his dick. She furiously took him in and out of her mouth as she felt his muscles start to tense up. She went to the very tip of his dick and licked some more, and then plunged him back into her mouth. She could feel his hands on her head as he pushed her down to take him completely inside of her mouth. He tongue and throat working hard on him. He shuddered as he came in her mouth. She drank all of him, sucking his first climax dry, and licking him until he was hard once again.

Panting, he pulled her closer up to him, kissing her with a burning heat. He rolled her underneath him, taking one of her nipples captive in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled hard on her succulent breast, and teased the other breast with his hand. She was burning up underneath him. Her hips thrashing of their own accord as she was lost in the sensation of his touch. Gently He spread her legs open again. Probing her wet swollen lips with his dick. He slickened his cock with her juices, rubbing it against her pearl just to hear her moan in pleasure. Then when he could feel her not being able to take it any more, as she begged him to put his cock deep inside her wet pussy, he plunged himself in with a mighty stroke, and felt the bliss of her hot womanhood clenching his hard throbbing dick. As she tightened around him they both moaned. Slowly inch my inch he moved out of her, and then quickly back in, slamming himself into her as they lost themselves to each other. He could feel the glistening wetness of her on his manhood, and he started to pump faster and faster. He pinched her nipples in each hand as he buried himself deep inside of her. He walls were clenching him ever harder as he pushed and pushed inside of her. Her rolling climax was coming. He felt her start to shudder as it enveloped her. It sucked him even further in, causing him to move faster inside of her. As he rode out her climax, her clenching, tight walls, helped him spend himself in her. Fulling plunging into her and filling her up, as she cried his name in the throws of passion.

As he lay next to her staring into her eyes, their breathing finally returned to normal. As he looked at her, all he could tell himself was that he would come back. Even if it killed him, this was the place he was meant to be. With this woman, every night. He would have to come back because this would be the only place he would ever have complete and total unrestrained passion.

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

They both watched as their son ran around, well flew was more like it. He had been able to become a super saiyan in such a short time. They heard his laughter echo off the wall, and smiled to themselves, thinking of everything that had lead up to this moment. The fear, the love, the passion. In an uncommon gesture, due to both of their natures, Vageta leaned over and took her hand into his, once more thinking of the first night he had made her his, and smirking slightly about the fact that she always had to wear a scarf. By this time, because he had marked her over and over, she had ended up with a very vast amount of scarves. The wind blew past them shaking the leaves, as they looked toward the sunset, and enjoyed this small spot of peace as it came.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading! Please remember to review, and also to do the poll on my profile so you can get some more good reading material! lol. I had so much fun writing this, and I want to say thank you one more time to all of those who have helped and been so supportive through all of this. **

**-SolarityKi  
**


End file.
